The Power of Love
by HellokittyEmolove
Summary: Okay so this my Continuation of the second Movie, I hope you guys like it! by the way its my first fanfic so please be nice. Thanks!
1. A Stab in The Heart

It was the day the dragon warrior and furious five have defeated lord Shen, the kung fu warriors gracefully watched the fireworks light up in the air feeling relieved that everything was finally over, Shen was defeated and everyone made it out alive and unharmed, well sort of… Po was quite sore from catching those fire ball, and Tigress well she was harshly wounded from pushing Po out of the way when he was about to be blasted for the second time. She slowly stood up from where she was sitting and quietly left the group with out a word, Po eyed her a little worried and decided to follow her, he and Tigress had created a strong friendship and it came to the point where they each realized that with just one look they can tell when someone or something was bothering them, and right now Po knew that whatever the case was, Tigress needed her best friend beside her. He followed her past gongmen jail and came near the palace that shen had destroyed when they were captured by the wolves. Po stopped at dead tracks but noticed that Tigress was acting strange… she wasn't walking straight, and she was rather slow for her usual pace… then he saw her press her paw to her stomach and let herself fall on the floor, twitching in pain. Without hesitance Po immediately rushed over to her and kneeled down holding her up in his arms.

" Tigress!" he cried out as he tried to help her up, the feline coughed a bit of blood, but faked a smile to calm the panda down.

" I'm fine Po… argh!" she grasped her belly trying to breath right, she felt a horrible pain as she breathed in a chunk of air. Po started to freak out.

" no your not okay, here let me see.." he said as he gently set her paw Aside, Tigress snarled as she felt him unbutton her vest… she quickly slapped his hands away.

" what do you think your doing?" she growled, Po stared at her giving her a - shut up and let me see- look.

" Tigress I promise its not what you think it is…. I just want to see what's hurting you so I can help you.." he murmured. Tigress sighed, but nodded letting him lift up her vest half way to gaze at her stomach, she heard him gasp.

" that bad huh?" she asked a bit annoyed, Po growled at himself, causing the feline to look at him in a worried gaze.

" its my fault!" Po snarled. " if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be like this! Just look at what I've done! I'm so sorry Tigress.." he began to have tears in his eyes, and Tigress eyes widened, she didn't think crying was even Possible for this panda.. He was always so happy, so cheerful, so energetic!

" Po it's not your fault. If you remember clearly dragon warrior, I'm the one that pushed you out of the way I did this to myself. You have nothing to blame yourself about." she said trying to comfort him. Po led out a weak smile and picked up the south china tiger in bride style. Tigress was stunned at the sudden movement and began to squirm around in his arms.

" what are you-….. Put me down!" she growled trying to break free, but the more she moved the more Po tighten his grip on her, he rolled his eyes but smirked at her.

" I'm taking you to a clinic, you can't walk straight so I'll carry you there myself." he grinned letting out a crooked smile, Tigress couldn't help but gasp at the smile she has just witnessed, it made her head spin LITERALLY… _'that… that smile… it's just… oh gods! What am I thinking?' _she quickly shook her head and snapping back to reality.

" you idiot, I weight more then your luggage..' she groaned, Po had to laugh at that.

" actually you don't weigh anything at all, I'm actually kinda surprised I can never beat you in a sparring match when your this light!" he chuckled, Tigress rolled her eyes but quit her squirming letting the panda carry her all the way to the clinic. They finally reached there destination and Po kicked the door the open. A nurse was sitting in the counter and gazed at the two warriors, her eyes widened as she saw the weakened feline in the panda's arms.

" Oh my, Master Tigress is she alright?" the nurse asked as she rushed over to there side.

" I'm fine, I just need- ARGH!" Tigress growled as she felt a sudden pain in her stomach, Po winced he hated seeing her in so much pain, he wanted to rip the peacock's head off for hurting her this way, but of course that was impossible he was already dead… the nurse immediately began to lift up her vest. She gasped at the huge bruise the feline had on her stomach.

" oh dear. I'll go get the doctor at once!" she shrieked and ran to the emergency room. Po waited in the lobby, he was very worried about Tigress, sure she looked a bit fine, but it still killed him to see her like this. He felt her groan in pain and grasped her stomach again.

" hang in there Tigress you're going to be alright, I promise." Po smiled weakly trying to get her mind off the pain, the south china tiger had to smile at him despite the awful pain she was feeling.

" Thank you Po…" she said coughing a little bit of blood. Po gently patted her back.

" shh… don't talk, it'll just hurt you more." he soothed, the feline nodded and layed in his arms quietly, slowly drifting to sleep. Po felt super guilty, he couldn't stop helping on thinking that this was his fault. Tigress was in pain it was all his fault '_if only I was faster, stronger, you wouldn't be like this! I'm so sorry Tigress.' _he thought to himself, suddenly a lion rushed in the lobby and gazed at the wounded feline in the panda's arms.

He Didn't have to think twice about what to do. He quickly motioned Po to follow after him with tigress in his arms, Po stood up and followed behind he came across the entrance of the surgery room. The doctor held a paw to stop him.

" dragon warrior, please set Master tigress down here on this bed, we will need to take care of those wounds right away before it becomes a serious damage." Po nodded and settled her down, tigress woke up as she felt Po settle her down, she blinked in confusion and was about to sit up but he held her shoulders.

"its okay tigress, just lay still, the doctor is going to take care of you right now, just rest." he murmured, tigress nodded and let her head fall back on the pillow. The doctor came in and looked at the awaken feline.

" Master tigress, were going to have to give you a surgery, it seems that you have broken ribs, and they cannot heal alone. If we leave them unprotected, it may cause an unbearable pain and could possibly lead you to a slow and painful death… so if you would please, just lay still and we'll treat you right away." the doctor insisted, tigress nodded and looked at Po, he looked worried, scared, and a tear fell down his cheek. Tigress let her paw reach his cheek and brushed off the tear, she gave him a small smile, telling him that she was going to be fine, and that he had nothing to worry about.

" don't worry Po, I'll be fine its just a small surgery, nothing can take me down that easily." she grinned, Po sighed and let out a small smile spread across his face. Tigress chuckled and stroked his cheek.

" after all I am a hardcore right?" she joked. Po had to chuckle at that, he held her paw and kissed it lightly causing tigress to blush.

" ummm…." she mumbled, Po blushed when he realized what he did and quickly snapped his hand away. The doctor rushed over when he was done talking to the nurse.

" alright, lets get going. If you please dragon warrior would you wait in the lobby, I promise I will come at once when the surgery is over." he instructed. Po gave a sharp nod and looked down at tigress, she didn't look scare or nervous. He held her paw tightly and then let it go to give her a small hug.

" Promise your going to be alright? I cant loose my best friend." he whispered in her ear. Tigress smiled and blushed a little.

" I promise. And I wont leave my best friend." she chuckled, Po gave the doctor a nod saying that she was ready. The doctor immediately grabbed her bed and rolled her over to the surgery room. Po watched them dissapear, hoping and praying that she will be alright.


	2. Prayers and Faith

It was the day the dragon warrior and furious five have defeated lord Shen, the kung fu warriors gracefully watched the fireworks light up in the air feeling relieved that everything was finally over, Shen was defeated and everyone made it out alive and unharmed, well sort of… Po was quite sore from catching those fire ball, and Tigress well she was harshly wounded from pushing Po out of the way when he was about to be blasted for the second time. She slowly stood up from where she was sitting and quietly left the group with out a word, Po eyed her a little worried and decided to follow her, he and Tigress had created a strong friendship and it came to the point where they each realized that with just one look they can tell when someone or something was bothering them, and right now Po knew that whatever the case was, Tigress needed her best friend beside her. He followed her past gongmen jail and came near the palace that shen had destroyed when they were captured by the wolves. Po stopped at dead tracks but noticed that Tigress was acting strange… she wasn't walking straight, and she was rather slow for her usual pace… then he saw her press her paw to her stomach and let herself fall on the floor, twitching in pain. Without hesitance Po immediately rushed over to her and kneeled down holding her up in his arms.

" Tigress!" he cried out as he tried to help her up, the feline coughed a bit of blood, but faked a smile to calm the panda down.

" I'm fine Po… argh!" she grasped her belly trying to breath right, she felt a horrible pain as she breathed in a chunk of air. Po started to freak out.

" no your not okay, here let me see.." he said as he gently set her paw Aside, Tigress snarled as she felt him unbutton her vest… she quickly slapped his hands away.

" what do you think your doing?" she growled, Po stared at her giving her a - shut up and let me see- look.

" Tigress I promise its not what you think it is…. I just want to see what's hurting you so I can help you.." he murmured. Tigress sighed, but nodded letting him lift up her vest half way to gaze at her stomach, she heard him gasp.

" that bad huh?" she asked a bit annoyed, Po growled at himself, causing the feline to look at him in a worried gaze.

" its my fault!" Po snarled. " if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be like this! Just look at what I've done! I'm so sorry Tigress.." he began to have tears in his eyes, and Tigress eyes widened, she didn't think crying was even Possible for this panda.. He was always so happy, so cheerful, so energetic!

" Po it's not your fault. If you remember clearly dragon warrior, I'm the one that pushed you out of the way I did this to myself. You have nothing to blame yourself about." she said trying to comfort him. Po led out a weak smile and picked up the south china tiger in bride style. Tigress was stunned at the sudden movement and began to squirm around in his arms.

" what are you-….. Put me down!" she growled trying to break free, but the more she moved the more Po tighten his grip on her, he rolled his eyes but smirked at her.

" I'm taking you to a clinic, you can't walk straight so I'll carry you there myself." he grinned letting out a crooked smile, Tigress couldn't help but gasp at the smile she has just witnessed, it made her head spin LITERALLY… _'that… that smile… it's just… oh gods! What am I thinking?' _she quickly shook her head and snapping back to reality.

" you idiot, I weight more then your luggage..' she groaned, Po had to laugh at that.

" actually you don't weigh anything at all, I'm actually kinda surprised I can never beat you in a sparring match when your this light!" he chuckled, Tigress rolled her eyes but quit her squirming letting the panda carry her all the way to the clinic. They finally reached there destination and Po kicked the door the open. A nurse was sitting in the counter and gazed at the two warriors, her eyes widened as she saw the weakened feline in the panda's arms.

" Oh my, Master Tigress is she alright?" the nurse asked as she rushed over to there side.

" I'm fine, I just need- ARGH!" Tigress growled as she felt a sudden pain in her stomach, Po winced he hated seeing her in so much pain, he wanted to rip the peacock's head off for hurting her this way, but of course that was impossible he was already dead… the nurse immediately began to lift up her vest. She gasped at the huge bruise the feline had on her stomach.

" oh dear. I'll go get the doctor at once!" she shrieked and ran to the emergency room. Po waited in the lobby, he was very worried about Tigress, sure she looked a bit fine, but it still killed him to see her like this. He felt her groan in pain and grasped her stomach again.

" hang in there Tigress you're going to be alright, I promise." Po smiled weakly trying to get her mind off the pain, the south china tiger had to smile at him despite the awful pain she was feeling.

" Thank you Po…" she said coughing a little bit of blood. Po gently patted her back.

" shh… don't talk, it'll just hurt you more." he soothed, the feline nodded and layed in his arms quietly, slowly drifting to sleep. Po felt super guilty, he couldn't stop helping on thinking that this was his fault. Tigress was in pain it was all his fault '_if only I was faster, stronger, you wouldn't be like this! I'm so sorry Tigress.' _he thought to himself, suddenly a lion rushed in the lobby and gazed at the wounded feline in the panda's arms.

He Didn't have to think twice about what to do. He quickly motioned Po to follow after him with tigress in his arms, Po stood up and followed behind he came across the entrance of the surgery room. The doctor held a paw to stop him.

" dragon warrior, please set Master tigress down here on this bed, we will need to take care of those wounds right away before it becomes a serious damage." Po nodded and settled her down, tigress woke up as she felt Po settle her down, she blinked in confusion and was about to sit up but he held her shoulders.

"its okay tigress, just lay still, the doctor is going to take care of you right now, just rest." he murmured, tigress nodded and let her head fall back on the pillow. The doctor came in and looked at the awaken feline.

" Master tigress, were going to have to give you a surgery, it seems that you have broken ribs, and they cannot heal alone. If we leave them unprotected, it may cause an unbearable pain and could possibly lead you to a slow and painful death… so if you would please, just lay still and we'll treat you right away." the doctor insisted, tigress nodded and looked at Po, he looked worried, scared, and a tear fell down his cheek. Tigress let her paw reach his cheek and brushed off the tear, she gave him a small smile, telling him that she was going to be fine, and that he had nothing to worry about.

" don't worry Po, I'll be fine its just a small surgery, nothing can take me down that easily." she grinned, Po sighed and let out a small smile spread across his face. Tigress chuckled and stroked his cheek.

" after all I am a hardcore right?" she joked. Po had to chuckle at that, he held her paw and kissed it lightly causing tigress to blush.

" ummm…." she mumbled, Po blushed when he realized what he did and quickly snapped his hand away. The doctor rushed over when he was done talking to the nurse.

" alright, lets get going. If you please dragon warrior would you wait in the lobby, I promise I will come at once when the surgery is over." he instructed. Po gave a sharp nod and looked down at tigress, she didn't look scare or nervous. He held her paw tightly and then let it go to give her a small hug.

" Promise your going to be alright? I cant loose my best friend." he whispered in her ear. Tigress smiled and blushed a little.

" I promise. And I wont leave my best friend." she chuckled, Po gave the doctor a nod saying that she was ready. The doctor immediately grabbed her bed and rolled her over to the surgery room. Po watched them dissapear, hoping and praying that she will be alright.

Two hours has passed. Po sat in the lobby, literally biting his nails off he was so worried about Tigress... sure he knew that she was in good hands, but that didn't give him a reason to freak out, the tried to sit still in one of the guest chairs but failed, the nurse that went in with the doctor came out and spotted Po sitting anxiously on the wooden chair, she sighed and walked over to him. she stood infront and waited for him to look up at her. Po snapped his head up and stood up.

" is it over? is she going to be okay? please nurse i need to know!" he desperately asked, the nurse chuckled a little.

" dragon warrior, i assure you she is in good hands, do not panic. but as for your questions i can't seem to know at the moment i was informed to stay out of sight for this surgery i'm afraid... but if you could please, relax. im sure your master and the rest of the furious five are wondering what has happened to you or Master Tigress, perharps you should bring them here, and maybe that will help you settle down a little." she said sweetly, Po hesitated, he wanted to stay with tigress but he knew that just sitting here panicking wasn't really going to help. he slowly nodded and began to walk out the door.

at the harbor.

" hmm... where do you think Po and Tigress are?" Viper asked they never went anywhere without telling them first, this was the first time for both of them.

" Tigress is probably beating the crap out of him for hugging her. and Po well let's just pray that he makes it back in one piece." Crane said a little concerned. Viper rolled her eyes.

" come on guys, Tigress isn't that heartless." the 3 warriors arched an eyebrow. Viper sighed.

" okay maybe she is, but still that doesn't mean she's going to beat him to death!" Viper said defending her friend, Mantis chuckled.

" na i think they're probably making out." he joked, everyone looked at him with there jaws open, Monkey was the first to recover.

" Dude are you on something? i mean you do know this is Tigress were talking about, i don't think the girl even knows what a kiss is!" he shrieked, Mantis snorted.

" well yea, but i mean she was the first to hug him remember? and we all know that was definately out of her character!"

" Mantis has a point right there." Viper muttered quietly. No one could argue with that, ever since they've all started training together, Tigress has never shown any type of emotion, she never shed a tear, hardly smiled, definately never laughed as long as they could remember. And yet there she was practically giving free hugs to the panda.

" there's got to be something going on with those two." Mantis chuckled rubbing his thingies together with an evil smirk.

" and i'm going to find out." he added with a giggle.

"GUYS!" someone shouted, they all turned around to see Po running to them, they smiled but when they saw the depressed look in his face, their grin faded.

" what's wrong Po?" Viper asked, Po stopped as he came a few feet away from them. he put his paws on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Tigress (Pant) is in the (pant) hospital." he said trying to keep his breath even. they all looked at him in shock.

" what do you mean in the hospital? what happened Po?" Crane asked patting the panda on his back helping him catch his breath. Po stood upright and wiped his forehead.

" when she took the hit for me... ya'know when the peacock was about to blast at me again, well it hurt her pretty bad! i took her in the hospital, they're giving her surgery right now, but i'm so worried about her! guys what if she doesn't make it! i would never live with myself if we loose her!" he shouted, feeling the tears in his eyes again, they all gathered around him in a group hug.

" hey man its okay, Tigress is a strong girl we all know that. If she can take down any villian in the world, she can take down a small surgery." Monkey encourage.

" Yea don't worry about it big guy, she'll be alright... but just to make sure of things we should go and check to see if she's fine." Mantis added hopping on Po's shoulder. they all nodded in agreement.

" your right guys, but where's Master Shifu? i need to tell him about this." Po muttered, Viper placed her tail on his shoulder.

" you guys go on ahead, i'll tell Master Shifu and meet you there in a couple of minutes okay?" she said and patted the panda's back.

" are you sure Viper?" he asked, she nodded and gave him an assuring smile.

" yup, besides i'm sure your desperate to see Tigress am i right?" she giggled. Po blushed a deep scarlet and turned away from his friend, they snickered at his reaction.

" uhh of course, i mean she's my friend and uh yea...um okay i'll see you later." he stuttered and took off running leaving his comrades behind. Crane snickered and looked at Monkey.

" something tells me Mantis is right." he giggled. monkey nodded with a smile, and Mantis burst out in laughter.

" Told ya! there's something fishy going on around those two." he chuckled and soon they began to run after the panda. following him to the emergency room.


	3. Recognizing Emotions

Po reached the hospital after a few minutes of running, panting, and throwing up a little, well what can anyone do about it he was Po after all right?….. He walked in the lobby and gazed around to see if the nurse was anywhere near in sight, he sighed when she wasn't anywhere in the lobby. '_Man I hope Tigress is okay, it's been nearly 3 hours and they still haven't gone out to at least-' _he interrupted his thoughts when he saw the doctor walk out of the emergency room. Po immediately rushed over to him.

" how is she? Please tell me she's going to be fine! Please." he begged, the doctor led out a small smile, it was clear that the dragon warrior had certain feelings for the tiger style master. He placed a paw on the panda's shoulder with a grin.

" she's going to be just fine, though we did have a little trouble with her, she had some metal attached to her ribs, it was what was causing her that awful pain, it took a while but we managed to get it off her, she would be perfectly at ease just as long as she rests." he said chuckling a little. Po sighed in relief thank the gods that she was alright.

" would it be alright if I see her?" he asked hoping to hear a yes.

" not at the moment, she's is in the recovery room right now, but we will soon move her to a regular room…. You are welcome to visit her in a hour to be exact. But I assure you Master Tigress is out of danger." he said trying to comfort the panda. Po nodded a little disappointed he wanted to see her, he wanted to see her standing strong like the amazing warrior she is. But she would have to give all of that a rest for a couple of days, he sighed and walked over to the wooden chair he was sitting moments ago, as soon as he sat down, the five and Master Shifu walked in and rushed over to his side at once.

" how is she Dragon warrior?" Shifu demanded, it was clear that he was freaking out. Po sighed.

" the doctor said she's going to be alright, that she's out of danger, but we can't see her yet we have to wait for an hour. She's recovering from the surgery right now." he mumbled. Shifu let out a deep breath, he was glad to hear good news for the first time in 3 days. During this whole lord Shen incident Shifu was beginning to think he had lost his inner peace.

" thank the gods for that." Shifu Muttered, Po had a saddened face, he was happy that Tigress is going to be alright, but he felt guilty. He knew Tigress would do anything in her power to save her friends, and he's thankful for saving his life, but he still felt horrible for the pain it has caused her. Viper noticed his depressed look and patted his back.

" come on Brother, turn that frown upside down. Aren't you glad that Tigress is going to be okay?"

" Of Course I'm happy! But the thing is, I should've been faster… I should've moved out of the way! I can't believe I just stood there, and now Tigress is in here! It's all because of me… what kind of dragon warrior am I?" he shouted, and slumped back down on the chair, the rest of the five along with Master Shifu walked over to him to comfort him.

" Buddy you're the best dragon warrior ever! I mean if it weren't for you, we'd probably be dead by now!" Monkey stated patting the depressed panda on the shoulder.

" Yup, you've saved china twice in less then a year. You should be proud that the title is yours because no one else can pull it off." Crane added.

" I for one am proud to call you the dragon warrior, Master Oogway chose wisely. Po you are the dragon warrior never doubt that." Shifu added with a smile. Po let out a small grin, he was grateful to have such brilliant friends to believe in him.

" Thanks guys." he chuckled a little. Soon the nurse walked in.

" Dragon warrior, furious five, Master Shifu… you may all come and see Master Tigress now, but please do try to keep quiet she needs rest." she smiled. Po was the first one up and dashed through the door. The others snickered, and Master Shifu rolled his eyes at his students immaturity, but smiled widely as he saw that Po not only cared for his daughter as a comrade, but that sudden reaction showed him that he cared for her from the heart. He chuckled and slowly followed behind and whispered to himself.

"Young love, never fails to amaze me." he smiled.

Po followed the nurse to Tigress's room, he was anxious to see her, and hoped that she didn't look like one of those dying people. He took a deep breath when they both came in front of the door, he hesitated but reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it, he exhaled and stepped in as quietly as he could. There he found Tigress sleeping peacefully in her bed with bandages on her belly and a few needles on her arms. He sighed in relief when she looked alright, she looked normal like when she slept during normal hours before training, the only thing that bugged him were those bandages, Po could see a little bit of blood stains on them. He walked up to her and gently took one of her paws in his, stroking it lightly he whispered to her.

" I'm glad your this strong Tigress, I would have never lived with myself if I lost you, but I'm really sorry for all the stuff I put you through. You don't deserve any of it." he mumbled feeling a couple of tears in his eyes, he fought against them not wanting to let them fall.

" (sigh) I want to tell you something, but I know I can never do it when you wake up. And it kills me because I know you might not feel the same way." he whispered as he held onto her paw. Po Didn't realize that Tigress was waking up, but she being clever like always. Didn't open her eyes, she wanted to hear what the panda was not capable of telling her when she would awake, she tried her best to remain in the same position, while Po kept talking.

" why can't I just look at you in the eyes and tell you how much you mean to me? To tell you that I….." Tigress still had her eyes closed but behind her eyelids she can feel her eyes going wide, '_is Po really going to tell me what I think he is.' _she thought as she breathed evenly trying to remain in position but it was hard, she can feel her body shaking. Po continued on.

" I just to tell you…. That I….. I'm in love with you Tigress, from the first moment I saw you, you took my breath away. And I just wish you would wake up so I can see your beautiful ambered eyes." he mumbled putting his forehead against her paw. Tigress felt like tears were about to escape her eyes, she kept them tight shut, not daring to open them. To her luck she heard the door open.

" how is she doing Po?" she heard Viper ask.

" she's still asleep, I don't know when she'll wake up." she heard him mutter.

" she looks less dangerous when she's asleep." she heard Mantis joke, she secretly bit her tongue trying to hold in a growl, Man that bug can be really annoying at times.

" your lucky she's asleep, or else gods know what she would do to you if heard you." Crane stated, Tigress was grinning in her mind. '_your right about that Crane.' _she thought in her mind. She heard a big SLAP!

"Ow! Viper that hurt." she heard Crane complain.

" would you guys shut it? Were here to see Tigress, not to discuss her temper." the snake hissed.

" Students would you keep quiet! We were ordered to try to keep quiet for Tigress needs to rest, if you continue this ridiculous behavior it will be double the training for all of you!" Shifu hissed. Tigress could imagine her comrades bow their heads in shame. Then she heard the door open again.

" excuse me Masters, but I'm afraid it is time to go now, Master Tigress needs complete rest and visiting hours are now over, but your all welcome to come again tomorrow." the doctor announced. Tigress felt Po's grip on her paw tighten, as if he didn't want to let go.

" Doc would it be alright if I stay with her?" she heard her panda friend ask.

" I'm not sure dragon warrior, what do you think Grandmaster?" she heard the doctor say.

" I have no problem, You may stay if you like Dragon warrior. But doctor if I may ask, when will Tigress be allowed to leave this place?" he asked, the doctor thought for a minute stroking his chin.

"hmmm… I suppose if she is strong enough, then tomorrow she will be free to go. But as for today she needs her complete rest." he instructed,

" very well, thank you so much for treating her doctor, I really appreciate your troubles for my pupil." Shifu said bowing to the doctor.

" Oh please no need for that Grandmaster, it is my honor to help one of the best warriors in all of china."

" I see, but again thank you for everything…. Now, Students let us go, take care of her Dragon warrior." Shifu said dismissingly. She felt Po nod, then heard the door shut. Tigress knew she couldn't keep her act any longer. It was just to unbearable to keep still! Especially for her, considering the fact that she would always be active, there was not one moment in her life where she took the time to just sit down and relax, and this was not helping at all. She shook a little in her bed, Po's eyes widened as he felt her moving. '_oh man! What will she do if she sees me here!' _he thought nervously. Tigress slowly opened her eyelids and blinked a couple of times, her vision was blurry due to the anastisia ( A/N sorry I don't know how to spell that .) she looked down at her belly and groaned as she felt a little pain.

" ugh that's gonna leave a mark." she mumbled, then turned to look at Po.

" hello dragon warrior." she chuckled a little. Po sighed in relief she sure sounded okay. He quickly grabbed her in a tight hug, making tigress gasp.

" oh my god! I'm so glad your okay! You had me worried for like 3 hours here!." he said excitedly. Tigress couldn't really breath he was crushing her.

" Po… Pain.. Stomach… can't breath!" she choked out, Po immediately released her.

" err… sorry Tigress… its just that I was freaking out, I thought you weren't going to wake up…." he mumbled, Tigress chuckled a little.

" its alright, but thanks for worrying about me, but how long have I been out?" she asked gazing out the window, it was already dark outside.

" well the surgery lasted for about 2 hours, so I'm guessing probably for about 4 and a half hours." Tigress gazed down at her stomach again.

" I suppose they took a while to fix these up." she said as she rubbed her ribs. Po nodded and tried to start a conversation.

" so uh…. How do you feel? Does it still hurt?" he asked. Tigress smiled and shook her head.

" no, well not really. It hurts when I move a little, but other then that the unbearable pain is gone." Po looked down to the floor feeling guilty again. Tigress frowned she hated seeing him like this, it just wasn't him.

" what's wrong?" she asked. Po shook his head.

" its nothing." he muttered under his breath. Tigress put a paw under chin and lifted his head forcing him to make eye contact with her. When she gazed at those gorgeous green eyes, she felt the heat run up to her cheeks.

" Po I've known you long enough to know when your lying and when you're not. And right now you are not telling me the truth, tell me what's bothering you." she insisted still holding onto his face. Po sighed.

" it's just that, I feel bad. I mean your In here because of me, if I had moved when Shen was about to blast at me you wouldn't have had the need to push me out of the way… and now your like this! Its all my fault Tigress, just seeing these!" he growled stroking her bandages. " makes me hate myself!" Tigress sighed and pulled him into a small hug.

" Po I've told you once and I'm going to tell you again. This wasn't your fault okay, look I pushed you out of the way because I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you again. Understood? You're my best friend, and I wont live with myself if we loose you, you brought peace to all of us, you learned to fight for us just as we learned to fight for you, I learned how to fight for you. And I wont ever stop fighting for you ok? So please don't feel guilty about this anymore." she pleaded with an irresistible smile on her face, Po nodded and let out a smile himself.

" alright, when you put it that way, I guess I can't really blame myself… thanks Tigress." Tigress gave him a playful punch.

" no problem. Just ugh!" she growled as she scratched her belly.

" what's wrong does it hurt?" Po asked in concern. Tigress shook her head.

" no but it itches soo much! Ugh!" she snarled and began to scratch them more.

" Tigress don't scratch them, you can cut yourself by accident." Po said as he captured her paws, Tigress blushed a deep scarlet as she felt there paws connected.

" uhh Po?" she asked as she gently tried to remove her paws from his, the panda blushed and let her go, Tigress already knew his feelings for her, but it was difficult to tell if she felt the same way.

" Oh uh, sorry Tigress." he mumbled, Tigress gave a small smile and lay back on her pillow. She was feeling quite tired though she was out for about 4 hours, but hey they did fight that stupid peacock for three days straight, surely they had to feel exhausted at some point, she let out a huge yawn causing Po to giggle. She quickly shut her mouth and blushed again. _' that was embarrassing.'_ she thought.

" Your tired, you should get some sleep. The doctor said you can be released tomorrow if you feel strong enough to walk." he announced happily. Tigress nodded with a smile and closed her eyelids drifting to sleep, she felt Po rub her paw and heard him whisper.

" sweet dreams Tigress, see ya in the morning." she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

A/N: phew! I know this isn't much but this is what popped into my head for now . I hope you guys like it ^.^ sneaky Tigress huh? C: gotta love her man and Po awww he's soooo sweet! (x Tigress better appreciate what she has! Hehe ;D anyway I'll try and update soon, but for the mean time bye! Please review and tell me what you think, I'm open up to any ideas you guys may have for this story ;D


	4. will evil ever fall?

The next morning. Tigress woke up early, to her surprise she was feeling great! But when she stretched she felt a sudden shock of pain, she gritted her teeth and clutched her ribs.

" I gotta remember about these annoying ribs." she groaned in annoyance. Then she gazed at Po and smiled, '_he looks so peaceful, so adorable, like a little baby taking a nap.' _she giggled, her eyes widened at her thoughts, and shook her head. _' ugh, I have to stop… but I can't help it! He looks so cute and…. Oh gods okay seriously stop Tigress!.' _she thought as she slapped herself. She stood up from her bed and went to the restroom, she needed to wash her face, she still felt a little sleepy and felt a little woosy, so maybe a splash on the face wouldn't mind. She yawned widely as she walked in. she gasped as she gazed at herself in the mirror, her fur was insanely curly, she was a mess, like how she looked after she fought against Tai lung for the first time in the bridge. She gasped.

" okay we got some serious work to do." she mumbled to herself, as she extended her claws and brushed through her fur using them like a brush. It didn't exactly go beauty material, but at least it stood in place after. She sighed when she gave up with her fur and walked out. She saw Po groaning as he began to wake up, he blinked a couple of times and let his vision become clear, he turned and grinned happily when he saw Tigress standing.

" well you look so much better." he chuckled. Tigress smiled.

" I feel better, just a little sore. But I think I can manage to go home today."

" you sure? I mean we don't mind staying another day…" Po began, Tigress shook her head.

" No way! I want to go back home, I can't stand being one more minute doing nothing in bed." she groaned. Po laughed.

" well even if we go back, your not allowed to train until your properly healed." he pointed out. Tigress rolled her eyes.

" I know that, but at least I can walk around and meditate. And just laying here makes me feel crappy." she muttered. Po nodded and stood up from the chair he was sitting on.

" alright if that's what you want. I can go and tell the doctor, in the mean time we should wait until Master Shifu comes." he responded. Tigress nodded in agreement and sat down on her bed.

" alright I'll be right back, I need to go talk to the doctor, and please Tigress don't even think about Training?" he urged, Tigress chuckled.

" alright I'll try, but I wont promise anything." she giggled, Po rolled his eyes. Yup Tigress was definitely fine, he walked out the door and went to the lobby, there he found the doctor talking with the nurse.

" hey doc." he greeted. The doctor spun around and smiled.

" ah, good morning Dragon Warrior… I assume everything went fine last night?" he asked. Po nodded with a grin.

" oh yea it went awesome! I just came by to ask you if you can release Tigress today, she wants to leave already… apparently laying around, and relaxing isn't really her thing." Po mumbled with a giggle. The doctor chuckled.

" ah yes, it sure doesn't look in Master Tigress's nature to take a day off of her training am I right?" he joked.

" you have no idea. Hehe, but well can she leave today or..?"

" if it is her wish to leave today, then yes she may, I'll send nurse Kim to fetch your comrades. You may leave as soon as you wish." he smiled Po nodded and walked back to Tigress room.

" thanks Doc!" he said before he went out of sight in the hallway.

**Nearby Lord Shen's destroyed Palace.**

The furious five and Master Shifu were wondering around the city trying to find something to do while they waited for the time to visit Tigress to come. They shared an awkard silence and Viper was anxious to brake it.

" I hope Tigress is alright, do you think she's awake?" Viper asked her comrades.

" knowing Tigress, she's probably stumbling around by now trying to find something to do." Crane chuckled. Viper rolled her eyes.

" Seriously you guys! I'm worried about her, we don't know if she'll be strong enough to make back to the Valley." Monkey shrugged.

" well I'm sure she's fine, she might be awake by now, but

Crane's right about something, Tigress can't stand standing still, let alone lie down in bed for a whole day! It's a miracle that she can actually manage to sleep during the night for exactly 8 hours!" Monkey pointed out. They all had to agree on that, the south china tiger has always been full of energy, she never did anything but train, and if for some reason Master Shifu gave them the day off, she always found **something! **that involved or was related to Kung fu.

" besides if she's awake and Po's with her… who knows what there doing considering that they are alone." Mantis chuckled. Master Shifu's ears perched and glared at the insect.

" Master Mantis, I assure you wouldn't mind going a month with out the slightest taste of the dragon warrior's noodles." Shifu snarled. Mantis eyes widened.

" No no! I'm cool, I'm good, I'll shut up now I promise!" he shrieked, apparently Mantis greatest nightmare ( besides getting his head eaten ) was the thought of loosing his favorite meal. Shifu smirked and walked ahead of his students.

" you really shouldn't joke around like that, Master shifu's her father did you forget that? And we all know daddy's greatest fear is to see there daughter's grow up, get married." Crane taunted. Mantis rolled his eyes.

" you can't blame me for thinking that way, I mean come on for all I know they could be making out right now!" he shrieked and quickly covered his mouth and looked at his master, he sighed in relief when he didn't turn, he probably didn't hear him. The others snickered.

" I hope stuff like this doesn't slip from your mouth when your around Tigress." Monkey snickered, Mantis smacked him in the back of the head.

" can it Monkey! I'll kick your furry butt!" he threatened. Monkey growled as he rubbed his head.

" watch it little guy, I'll squash you like a banana peel." Monkey shot back.

" who are you calling little! Primate!" he snarled. Viper smacked them both with her tail.

" OW!" they muttered. Viper hissed at them.

" you guys are so immature! Grow up already!" she hissed. Both the insect and Primate rubbed there heads in annoyance but stood quiet. Crane snickered and shook his head.

" it wont be long before they start betting on whether or not Po and Tigress will date." he whispered to Viper. She nodded rolling her eyes.

" ugh I can hear them now ' I'll bet 50 almond cookies that tigress makes the first move.' and ' no I'll bet 100 that she kisses him and make out.' ugh I swear those two can never go a day without betting!" Viper snapped annoyed imitating the two warriors with a manly voice, Crane nodded in agreement gazing back to only see Mantis and Monkey smacking each other. The avian shook his head.

" this is going to be a looooonnggg morning." he muttered.

**At the Harbor.**

The harbor looked like a total mess! There were pieces of the destroyed boats floating around everywhere, and dead wolf bodies drifting away in the ocean, and there beneath the small flames, under a huge cannon… was a wounded peacock. He was being crushed by a cannon and dared not to move, for he was in so much pain, the peacock slowly opened his eyes, he was loosing an awful amount of blood, his robe was stained a deep red, he gazed around, everyone was dead, there was no sign of life, but when he looked over to his right, he found the wolf boss, he was still breathing but his shoulder was wounded from the stab he had suffered when he threw him the knife when he refused to do as told. He saw the wolf groan and slowly began to wake, Shen lifted his head up and tried to call out to him.

" Wolf boss..'' he murmured, the wolf heard him and immediately turned around. He gasped as he saw his wounded master and immediately rushed over to him ignoring the pain he felt.

" Master!" he shrieked as he quickly used all his strength to remove the cannon from on top of the peacock, he managed to get it off him, and Shen gasped taking huge deep breaths. He coughed out some blood, he knew he wasn't going to make it.

" wolf… I'm sorry… but my time ends here." he slowly mumbled, the wolf was saddened, the peacock was the only thing he had close to family they've working together for 30 years and he didn't have anyone else.

" Master don't worry your going to be fine." he muttered. Shen grinned a little.

" wolf do not be saddened. As for one, you must continue our destiny, Destroy the dragon warrior and make him pay for what he's done to our Pack… our family!" he choked out, the wolf boss grew angry as he gazed around and saw nothing but flames, dead bodies and destroyed weapons. He felt the peacock's body weaken, until it become immobilized, Lord Shen was dead. The wolf boss stood up and bowed down to the Peacock.

" I will not let you down Master… the dragon warrior will fall, china will be yours I promise you Master. I give you my word." he swore. Then he turned back to the city and snarled.

" you will Pay for what you've done to us Dragon Warrior." he growled and let out an evil laugh.

" even if I die trying, but you will be begging for mercy." and with that he disappeared into the nearby forest.

**A/N: i know it's short /: i'm sorry! i've been really busy lately and i'm forced to share the computer . blah ;p anyways i'm trying my best to upload a new chapter really fast, but i got school. trust being a junior is hard D: and too stressful i got a lot of other stuff to worry about . but i promise i'll do my best to be able to upload fast ^.^ i hope you guys like this c: and i'm open up to any ideas you guys may have ^.^ thanks for reading my first story so far c: i appreciate it ;DD BYE! ((x **


	5. Jealousy much?

The Furious five and master Shifu finally decided to quit wondering around and go to check up on Tigress. They came across the hospital and made there way to Tigress room. They were about to knock on the door but heard noises inside.

" ow! Po that hurts!" they heard Tigress shriek. The four warriors eyes widened and pressed there ears to the door to listen to them.

" ugh! This would be easier if you would hold still!" they heard the panda groan. Shifu's eyes grew wide and snarled, Mantis being the dirty Mind freak let out a giggle.

" what I tell ya? Who knows what there doing right now!" he snickered, Shifu wacked him with Master Oogway's staff.

" Silence! Or so help me, you will not eat the dragon warriors noodles ever again!" Shifu snarled. And immediately pushed the door open. She stomped inside the room angered of what it sounded like from outside. But he sighed in relief when he found Po only trying to clean Tigress's wounds, he was wrapping up her stomach again in bandages but did them a little to tight causing Tigress to wince in pain.

" ouch! To tight." she hissed, Po unwrapped them and started all over, neither of them realized that their friends and master were inside watching there every move.

" there, is that better Tigress?" Po asked as he finished tying the bandages up. The feline nodded and put her vest down, then she looked up and finally saw her Master and her comrades. Shifu looked kinda Mad, and the four well they were just snickering. Po and Tigress both arched an eyebrow.

" What?" they said at the same time, Mantis made a death wish AGAIN by saying.

" Nothing, it's just that you two were making a lot of noise and well yeaaaaaa….. We kinda thought you were er… you know.." Both Po and Tigress immediately blushed at the comment, but the feline growled and stood up from her bed.

" You better pray I don't squish you right now bug, how can you possibly think such a thing!" she hissed, turning a bigger red. Mantis raised his thingies up in defense.

" whoa whoa! Hey its not my fault, I mean you two were alone, and in a bedroom so-" he cut himself off when he received the ultimate death glare from the feline. He gulped and hopped on Monkey's back trying to avoid eye contact from the furious tiger standing above him.

" anyways, before my patience wears off… how are feeling Tigress?" Shifu asked, trying to change the inappropriate subject, Tigress turned to look at her master and let out a small smile.

" I'm feeling fine Master, I believe we can go back tonight I have enough strength to travel." she said happily.

" are you sure? If you need more rest we can consider finding a place to stay."

" no, I want to go back we've been away long enough." she insisted, Shifu nodded and grinned at her.

" then we will leave tonight, oh by the way students the gongmen city citizens are forming a festival in honor of the furious five and the Dragon warriors victory. So tonight we will attend this event, and we will leave shortly after it is over." he announced, the warriors were excited, the last time they had a festival was when Po defeated Tai lung which was about 6 months ago.

" hell ya! I can't wait to try all the almond cookies!" Monkey cheered excitedly.

" I'm going to shop for more ribbons, I heard they sell the best of the best here." Viper squealed. Tigress smiled.

" I heard that near the end, every citizen gathers around and dances in the middle of the city. I for one would like to see that." she said with a grin. Po smiled maybe he'll be able to pull her out for a dance.

" awesome! That sounds better then the folk dances!" Po cheered along. Shifu chuckled to see his students childish excitement.

" very well, you are all free to do as you wish tonight, but know that I will expect you to meet me at the harbor as soon as it ends." he warned, his students bowed in respect.

" yes master."

**Nearby the fire factory.**

The wolf boss stepped into the factory where all his pack and his master once worked together to create the peacocks powerful weapon, he gathered up the left over metal his pack left and melted it in the flames. He knew that he would never be able to take down the panda alone, he needed a weapon one that would cause damage, fire, DEATH. He grinned as he began to work on another cannon, only this one was going to be larger and the fireballs were going to be larger, but little did he know that the panda was able to catch them. ( **A/N: Remember that he was already stabbed by Shen and didn't get to see Po catching them.** ) he burned the metal and began to put the cannon together, once he was done he loaded it with all the fireballs he could find. He grinned evilly and laughed.

" you will die Panda, along with your precious friends. Hehe.'' he smirked. He finished the cannon gazed outside the window, it was still early, he would wait until dark to take his full revenge.

" enjoy your last moments Panda, for it will be the last time you ever will." he grinned.

**Outside the Hospital Doors.**

" come on! I'm hungry I'm gonna die if I don't eat anything!" Mantis complained, Tigress rolled her eyes.

" you know for a little guy, I must say your appetite is somewhat worse then Po's." Tigress muttered, Mantis growled.

" Who are you calling little? CAT!" he spat, Tigress snarled at him and gave him the death glare.

" Watch it Midget, before I squash you." she hissed, Mantis grew furious and snapped his thingies together.

" Can it kitty cat." he shot back, Tigress growled, and launched herself at the insect, but Mantis moved out of the way just in time.

" hey your not allowed to fight, your recovering remember? Kitty" he snickered, Tigress snarled and began to stomp her way to the bug, but Po caught her by the arms.

" calm down Tigress, the more you move the more it'll take for your wounds to heal… and the longer it take to recover the longer it'll keep you from training." he reminded her. She sighed and nodded but growled at the insect snickering his butt out.

" once I recover from these stupid wounds, I'll be really happy to be your sparring Partner for a month." she grinned evilly. Mantis gulped a little, no one ever stood a chance against Tigress. Not even him considering the fact that he was small and super fast, but somehow even Tigress can see all his moves and always beats him whenever they had to spar.

" would you be kind enough to at least let me write my will?" he asked in a shaky tone. Tigress chuckled and thought for a minute.

" hmm… maybe if you would quit on your dirty jokes and stop calling kitty, I may consider letting you write it in 30 seconds." she grinned. Mantis sighed.

" man your evil Tigress!" he muttered. The feline let out a giggle.

" tell me something I don't know." she responded chuckling.

Soon the warriors came across a noodle shop, they walked in and there was a feminine Bunny, she was dressed up in a red kimono it was clear that she was a waitress. But she had a delighting smile on her face.

" welcome our heroes! Please have a seat, what can I get for you?" she asked in a flirty tone while she put all her attention on Po, this did not go unnoticed by Tigress. She arched an eyebrow at her sudden girly mode towards the panda. Po spoke for everyone.

" uh.. We'll just have your finest noodles please." he said politely. The bunny giggled and nodded her head.

" anything for you dragon warrior." she said in a sensual tone, Tigress couldn't help it and let out a small growl. He really hated that tone of voice, especially because she was using it to catch Po's attention. She clutched her paws in a fist at her sides, and eyed the bunny that was now in the kitchen with a death glare. Viper noticed her reaction and let out a small giggle. Tigress heard her giggle and quickly composed herself blushing a little to have been caught. _' man is she always this observant?' _she thought to herself as she gazed at the snake. Then she sighed, _' I guess I do like Po more then just a friend, but how to tell him with out making it obvious that I heard everything he told me when he thought I was asleep?' _she thought. ' _man this is annoying! How can girls possibly deal with these feelings?' _she asked herself in annoyance.

" Hey come on you guys lets sit down. Our food will be here any minute now." said Po as he took his seat on the table, Tigress took her seat and sat down next to the panda, she felt her heart beat in high pitched rythym. It beat faster and faster until it got to the point were she had to put her paw to her chest to make sure it wont fall out of her chest. Po noticed her reaction and looked at her in concern.

" you alright Tigress?" he asked, Tigress put her paw down and cleared her throat.

" hm? Oh yea, I'm fine don't worry about it." she said with a grin. Po smiled back and nodded at her. Soon the bunny came back from the kitchen with 7 bowls, she placed them all in front of each warrior and stood next to Po waiting for his reaction. The panda picked up his chopsticks and took the first bite, his eyes widened it was surprisingly delicious.

" Wow these are awesome!" he shrieked, the bunny let out a small giggle.

" why thank you dragon warrior I made them myself, I tried my best to cook them as good as possible because I heard how much you love them." she said in that flirty tone. Po chuckled a little nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

" hehe. Uh thanks?" the bunny bowed and walked back to the kitchen, Tigress clenched her paws into fists again, accidently breaking her chopsticks.

" oops." she muttered. No one seemed to notice her so she quickly hid them under the table and grabbed a new pair. She began to eat her noodles without saying a word, but a single comment caught her attention.

" I think she likes Po." she heard Monkey whisper to Viper, the feline stopped eating and gazed her full attention on both of them.

" sure seems that way, I mean did you hear her voice?" the snake muttered, Monkey nodded his head in agreement. Tigress rolled her eyes and picked up her glass to take a sip from her water when she heard…

" we should try to hook it up eh?" he joked around, Tigress let out a small growl and broke her cup before she even got to take a sip out of it, the rest of the warriors looked at her. She blushed and put her head gazing down at the floor. Monkey giggled and whispered to Viper.

" looks like Tigress doesn't like the idea of getting them together huh?" he whispered, Tigress didn't seem to hear him but began to eat her noodles again. Po arched an eyebrow at her sudden behavior.

" Tigress are you sure you're alright?" he asked, tigress nodded her head and continued eating without looking at him. Mantis snickered and nudged Po on the shoulder.

" I think she's jealous buddy." he giggled, Po raised his eyebrows together.

" jealous? Of what?"

" the waitress, I mean you do know that she was hitting on you right?" Po's eyes widened.

" wha-? Na come on now, I mean she was just being nice." he muttered, Mantis smacked him in the back of the head,

" come on bro! any guy would know when a girl is hitting on them when they use that tone of voice!" he chuckled.

" well okay…. But what does that have to do with Tigress being Jealous?" he asked innocently, Mantis face palmed.

" dude your seriously late did you know that?" he groaned, Po rolled his eyes.

" just spill the beans already!" he mumbled.

" she's jealous because that chick's trying to catch your attention! Can't you see? I think Tigress likes you man." Mantis finally whispered. Po gasped.

" okay are you on something? 'cause you do know your talking about Tigress right?" he whispered. Mantis rolled his eyes.

" just go with the flow… but do you like her?" he asked, Po suddenly blushed a deep scarlet.

" er… what?"

" do you like her? Like, Like her like her?" he asked again. Po sighed in defeat and nodded.

" a little more then that actually." he mumbled. Mantis grinned at the answer.

" well then tonight at the festival you should tell her." he encouraged.

" its not that easy Mantis, what if she says no?" he asked. Mantis rolled his eyes.

" again with the 'what if's' come on big guy, your not afraid of fighting against bandits, Tai lung, or even a psycho path peacock, but your afraid of confessing your feelings to a girl? That makes no sense." he grinned, Po sighed.

" its not just any girl Mantis, it's** THE** girl. But fine I'll give it a shot." he whispered, Mantis gave him a pat on the back and returned to eating his noodles. Po sighed _' alright, tonight I have to tell her... Mantis is right, its better for her to know then just keeping it inside anyway.' _then they all sat quietly eating there meals.

**A/N: alright, i know it's kinda short but cut me some slack i had alot of stuff to do, it's 2:45 in the morning i stayed up late to get this chapter done for you guys ^.^ so i hope you guys like it c: i know the ending is kinda sucky, but i'm working on it. anyway's please review! i really want to know your guy's opinions ;DD**


	6. Hidden Feelings revealed

No longer after the warriors were finished with their meal, it became dark, citizens of Gongmen city were all out on the festival celebrating the Dragon warrior and Furious Five's victory, they cheered that once again china was at Peace…. Or so they thought.

Nearby the forest next to the harbor, hid a wolf. An enraged and hateful wolf. The wolf boss. Beside him was the cannon he had created, the cannon he constructed to end the dragon warrior. He gazed at the city and growled in hatred as he saw everyone's joy for the peacock's fall. he snarled through his teeth and threatened in an evil gesture.

" you fools! When the fireworks light up, you and your precious heroes will be destroyed." he mocked laughing out loud. He grinned as he gazed at the cannon then back at the citizens.

" You will be remembered Master, in a few hours… china will be in our hands."

Back with the five and Po.

" oh man! Just look at all these Cookies!" Monkey cheered in excitement. He gazed at all of them reading there titles out loud.

" hmm oatmeal? Na, sugar? Eww. Chocolate? Sounds good but ehh, OOHHHHH there they are! ALMOND." Monkey gasped and ran to the Pile of almond cookies. He gazed at them and rubbed his hands together smirking at the cookies, believe it or not if those cookies were alive they've be freaking out of the look the primate was giving them. He got a bag and grabbed and armful of them and sniffed them letting his tongue hang out his mouth drooling.

" come to papa! Oh ho ho, your new home awaits you." he grinned as he rubbed his tummy. The rest of the five watched him and rolled there eyes.

" jeez, not even I get that excited to see cookies." muttered Po.

" that's because your always stealing them from monkey's jar." Tigress joked holding in a giggle. Po blushed in embarassment.

" how'd you know! Who told you!" Tigress arched and eyebrow, she was only kidding but it looked like she took a sharp guess.

" so I was right?" she asked bursting out in laughter. The rest of the five looked at her with eyes widened, Even Master Shifu held on a dumbstruck expression. Tigress saw their reaction and stopped laughing.

" what?" she asked in confusion. Then she turned to look At Monkey again only to see that he dropped his cookie bag and had his jaw hanging down in shock, she arched an eyebrow as she kept turning back and forth to them.

" what did I do?" she asked still unsure why they gave her a stupid look. Mantis was the first to compose himself.

" please tell me that everyone heard that." he muttered, the others nodded their heads but still had their eyes widened.

" heard what?" Tigress asked becoming irritated with her comrades. Mantis hopped on her shoulder and touched her forehead.

" hmm… no fever." he checked her ears. " no infection." then he opened her mouth. " pink tongue." Tigress looked at him in a weird way and frowned, it was clear that she wanted to know what was wrong. Then Mantis put one of his thingies on his chin like if he was thinking. Tigress growled and grabbed him by the antennas.

" what are you fuzzing about bug?" she demanded. Mantis wiggled his legs in the air.

" hey easy on the antennas! Ouch! Okay seriously Tigress what the hell is going on with you!" he snickered. Tigress raised an in confusion still not getting it.

" nothing Is wrong with me! What are you talking about." she demanded.

" you just laughed! That's what were talking about! You never laughed… EVER not since we met you!" Mantis shrieked. Tigress sighed and let Mantis fall on the floor.

" Ow! Putting me on the floor gently would've been nicer thank you very much!" he growled as he dusted himself off and crawled over to hop on Crane's shoulder. Tigress rolled her eyes.

" so you all thought I couldn't laugh?" she asked in annoyance, everyone but Po and Shifu nodded.

" uh yea!" Viper said. Tigress shrugged.

" well there was nothing ever to make me laugh I suppose." she muttered crossing her arms over her chest. Mantis snickered.

" yea, until big guy over here came along." he chuckled nudging Po on the shoulder, Both warriors blushed at the comment. But they could only see Po's pink cheek's considering that he had white fur, Tigress on the other hand wasn't noticeable because it blended with her orange fur. Viper saw Tigress's embarassment and decided to help her out.

" uh, well since were here already. Why don't we split and look around, well except Monkey he already found his place." she giggled, everyone turned to look at Monkey, he had two bags of almond cookies and a chunk of them stuffed in his mouth. They chuckled at the sight. Then Crane spoke up.

" well I'll go look at the paintings, I heard that there are many artist painting portrates for the guests tonight." he said excitedly.

" I'll go with you, the ribbon shop is right next to that place." Viper squealed as she slithered next to Crane.

" I for one, will go and seek Master Ox and Croc. I do wish to speak to them." Shifu announced as he dashed away. Mantis Grinned and tugged on Po's fur.

" hey buddy, this is your chance to tell Tigress. Take her somewhere you two can be alone." he whispered, Po blushed a deep scarlet again but nodded.

" alright, Thanks Mantis." he smiled.

" well I'm gonna go get some almond cookies myself, before monkey eats them all." Mantis snickered and hopped over to where Monkey was garboling up all the cookies.

" hey banana peeler! Save some for me!" Mantis shouted. Leaving Tigress and Po alone. They both blushed knowing it was just them two alone. But Po however was brave enough to start a conversation.

" so its just us two huh? Hehe" he chuckled nervously, Tigress cleared her throat and gave a sharp nod.

" yes I suppose it is, so what would you like to do Dragon Warrior?" she asked giving him a small smile. Po gazed around and saw that there was a ball of people gathered around cheering and whistling, he smirked and grabbed Tigress shoulder.

" Looks like they started the dances already, come on let's go check it out." he cheered and tugged the feline along. She smiled at his excitement. _' gods he's adorable.' _she thought. Soon they both passed through the crowed to find people inside a circle dancing in a conga line (**A/N: okay I kinda got this idea from the movie Tangled if you've seen it.**) it was being led by a little bunny, he was hopping around and giggling, then the little Boy bunny stopped as he saw the two warriors. He smiled widely and motioned them to join, but when they didn't step forward the bunny broke off from the line and grabbed Tigress's Paw leading her into the circle. Tigress blushed knowing that she would be the center of attention now, but the little boy was hard to refuse he was just so adorable. He held onto to both of Tigress paw's and began to dance with her. Po sighed dreamily when he saw his love dance around with the little rabbit, he thought it was the most incredible and beautiful thing he's ever seen. Soon an elder Pig stepped forward and Grabbed Tigress paw and got her to dance. Tigress never danced before so this was new to her, but she had to admit it was kinda fun. The bunny took advantage that he was free and went to go and pull Po into the party.

" come on Dragon warrior Dance with us." he said sweetly, Po smiled.

" oh uh, I don't really know how to dance buddy." the bunny grabbed his paw and pulled him forward.

" I don't either but it's so much fun." he commented, the Pig that was dancing with Tigress came in front of Po and immediately grabbed his paw and placed it over Tigress's. they both blushed when their hand touched, but neither of them dared to remove them. Po pulled Tigress closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist.

" er. I admit, I don't really know how to dance." he muttered, Tigress blushed a deep scarlet.

" yea I don't either, I never danced before." she admitted, Po's eyes widened, she sure looked like a great dancer from what he saw.

" but you dance really good. I don't get it." he grinned, the feline shrugged with a smile.

" it's the pig, he's a good leader. But it was rather difficult to keep up." she muttered, Po chuckled but held her tight in his arms. Soon the music changed, and it went from being party style to romantic slow music, everyone that had just danced stepped to the side to let the couples in, a bunch of couples stepped into the circle and wrapped their arms around each other. But everyone's eyes were on Po and Tigress, they looked hesitant thinking on whether or not they should step out. But Po finally took a deep breath and began to move in the same rythym as the music, Tigress did the same and was impressed that for a first timer, the panda was actually pretty good.

" it sure doesn't look like you've never experienced dancing Dragon Warrior." she commented with a grin.

" yea same goes to you, you haven't stepped on me yet." he chuckled. The two warriors stood silent after a while, both kept starring at each other smiling at one another and gazing at the beautiful eyes they both had.

' _I have to tell him, it's only fair for him to know how I feel when I'm around him. I have to tell him that I've fallen for him… but…. How?'_ Tigress thought to herself. _' he's so sweet, he has a golden heart, the heart of a warrior that not even I can obtain. he deserves to know the truth.' _she thought. Po stared at her beautiful ambered eyes.

_' she's so beautiful, from inside and out, most say that she is cold and somewhat heartless, but it's not true. Those amazing ambered eyes says it all. She's a graceful warrior, smart, kind and insanely gorgeous, she's the one that has captured my heart. I have to tell her today… I just have to, but how? I doubt she will feel the same way, she's out of my league…. But I have to tell her, and I will.' _then the music ended, everyone cheered and clapped as the couples finished their dance, Po sighed He knew that it was no or never, they all had orders to follow and it was getting late. He looked over at Tigress and took hold of her paw.

" let's go, I need to talk to you." he whispered, Tigress arched an eyebrow but nodded and let the panda lead the way.

Po tugged her along passing Gongmen jail, the destroyed palace and basically the whole city, he came around to a beautiful clearing walked in with Tigress only a few feet behind him, Po soon came to a stop and turned to look at the feline, Tigress was confused, nervous, and afraid (SURPRISINGLY).

" Po?" she asked when the panda said nothing and just simply stared at her.

Po took a deep breath and closed the space between the two of them and stared at her deep in the eyes, possibly starring past to her soul if it was possible. Then he slowly took both her paws in his holding them tightly, Tigress blushed, now she knew what was coming, and though she already knew about it, it still shook her up a bit. The panda sighed and quietly began to speak.

" listen Tigress…. I know we've been best friends for a while now.'' he began, Tigress stood silent and let him continue.

" and you know, that best friends don't keep secrets from each other…..'' he mumbled, Tigress nodded and gave her full attention.

" well I've been wanting to tell you something for quite some time already, but I just don't know how…..'' he admitted, Tigress sighed and lightly squeezed his paws.

" Po, you told me I can tell you anything. And now I want you to do the same thing, I promise you I wont be mad whatever it is that's difficult for you to confess." she encouraged him showing off the smile that always convinced Po when ever he didn't want to do something. The panda sighed in defeat and nodded.

" I know, but I'm not afraid if you'll get mad…. I just don't know how you would take it." he muttered, Tigress heart began to race in an insane speed, it felt like it was running a marathon or something, her legs were shaking a little due to her nervousness.

" tell me, what's bothering you." she insisted, she knew what he was going to tell her, but she wanted to hear him say it. The panda inhaled and exhaled again.

" okay, it's just that during these past few months, I've been feeling a little….different. And only when I'm around you, I didn't know why, but then when we shared those hugs during the fight…. It all came clear to me.'' he admitted, turning a deep red as he confessed that, Tigress tried so hard to compose herself from falling to the ground, her legs were shaking and felt like she could collapse any moment now.

" Tigress I-…. I realized that I-.'' he took another deep breath. " (sigh) I realized that I've fallen in love with you." he finally confessed. Tigress became immobilized.

**At the forest. **

The wolf boss stood in position, he gazed at the moonlight and noticed it was becoming clearer, he grinned and stepped over next to the loaded cannon, and patted it with admiration.

" it wont be long now." he chuckled and gazed down at the city again. " enjoy your silly party while you still can. Soon and Very soon, you will all Die." he burst out in an evil laughter. making it echo throughout the trees and the sky. Then growled.

" don't worry Master, soon you will be avenged." he clutched his hands in a fist as he let out a loud growl.

**A/N Done with this chapter! ^.^ yay! Awww Po finally confessed his love for her c: isn't that sweet (: Grrr! wolf boss is really scary when he's pissed o.O ahaa c; anyways... my head was spinning trying to think of a way to end this chapter . I hope you guys like it c: please review! :3**


	7. Memories That Hunt You

In the clearing, Po was starring down at Tigress still holding on to her paws and waited for her response, but the feline stood frozen in place with her eyes widened. Po sighed, this was what he was afraid of, he released her paws letting them fall to her sides, then took a few steps back feeling heartbroken.

" I shouldn't have said anything." he muttered quietly but loud enough for Tigress to hear. " I'm sorry Tigress." he apologized and turned to leave, by this time Tigress finally composed herself.

" Po…. Wait." she choked out. The panda froze in place but didn't turn back to look at her. The feline took a deep breath, It looks like its her turn to confess. Her legs shook a little but found balance to step closer to the panda closing in there space again. Tigress took hold of one of his paws again, then yanked him, Pulling him into a tight embrace. Po's eyes widened the same way they did when she first hugged him in Gongmen Jail.

" Tigress?" the feline said nothing, just held him tight in her arms enjoying the warmth of his fur, she knew she didn't want to let him go, not now, not ever. Finally she lifted her head, and stared at him deep into his eyes. She slowly moved her paw and placed it on Po's cheek, stroking it lovingly, soon she began to lean in closer and closer to his lips as she closed her eyes, and pressed their lips together. Po froze feeling Tigress's lips move in a romantic rythym against his frozen lips. His heart raced in a tight speed, but he closed his eyes, placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, he deepened the kiss moving it the same way she did, both warriors gently biting each other's lips. Tigress removed her paw from his face and placed it around his neck pulling his head down at her level while she stood in her tiptoes trying to make the kissing easier. They both got lost in each other's lips not wanting this moment to end, they were finally happy in each other's arms not letting anything stand in their way. Tigress broke off their lips to breath, she pressed her forehead against Po's with her eyes closed.

" I love you… more than anything in this world.'' she finally confessed, Po smiled and hugged her in a tight embrace.

" I love you too. Tigress you're my life now, and I would do anything in my power to keep you safe in my arms." Po whispered as he stroked her back, the feline let out a small purr and smiled, Happy that she was finally with the one she loved. She broke off from the hug and grinned evilly. Then with out a word she punched him in the arm.

" ow! What was that for?" Po whined as he rubbed his arm.

" that was for flirting with the waitress earlier!'' Tigress groaned then pulled him into another kiss, then broke off.

" and that's for showing me the way to eternal happiness." she purred, Po chuckled a little.

" your welcome, hehe aww Tigress were you jealous?" he joked, he heard her let out a growl. She looked up and gave him a devilish look.

" I find you flirting with any other girl that isn't me, I'll break your legs." she threatened as she pulled him closer to her. Po chuckled.

" oh yea, and I can't complain when the pig pulled you to dance with him?" he chuckled, Tigress rolled her eyes.

" Oh please Po, he looks like he could be my father! That's just wrong. Besides I only want you." she giggled.

" hehe, I know I was just kidding, but I'm really glad you feel the same the way for me, I've been holding it in for the past 8 months! Before I met you face to face I already had a crush on you." he chuckled. Tigress giggled and kissed his cheek.

" I'm flattered Dragon warrior." she smiled her beautiful smile, Po stroked her cheek.

" man your smile drives me nuts." he muttered. Tigress blushed at the compliment.

" well you better get use to it, considering the fact that you're the only one who can actually make me smile."

" well don't I feel special." said Po giving her a peck on the lips and then hugged her.

**Deep in the forest.**

The moon was becoming brighter by the minute, the wolf boss smirked at the gaze, he ran over to the cannon and began to load it, preparing to aim.

" in just a few minutes, hehe." grinned as he pointed his cannon to the city not to far away from him.

" now to finish what my Master has started, it wont be long now, as soon as those fireworks light up in the sky, Gongmen city will bow to your feet Master!" he shrieked. And steadied the cannon at it's perfect angle to take the shot. He grinned and held it there and just simply waited patiently for the fireworks to start.

**At the Festival.**

" we've been in every course event and we still haven't seen them!" Monkey complained.

" oh come on I'm sure they're here somewhere, we just have to search harder." Viper encouraged. Mantis rolled his eyes.

" jeez Viper usually you're the observant one, but not even you could figure that the reason why we haven't found them." he stated. That made everyone freeze in place and looked at him with a stupid look.

" wait, so your saying that they're…. ya'know…" Monkey began. Mantis rolled his eyes again.

" no Monkey I don't mean it like that, though I am kinda curious if they are… hehe." he chuckled receiving a smack from Viper.

" Jesus Viper, will you quit hitting me!." he complained as he rubbed the back of his head. Viper hissed at him.

" I will when you learn to grow up." she shot back. Mantis growled but said nothing.

" well eventually they have to show up, Master Shifu get's pretty pissed when we aren't punctual, Tigress of all people knows that." Crane pointed out. They all nodded in agreement.

" Come on we should find a good spot, the fire works will start in an hour, I love them! I don't wanna miss them." Viper squealed excitedly.

" alright let's go." Crane agreed and followed the excited snake.

**In the clearing with Po and Tigress.**

Tigress and Po were holding each other, enjoying every single second of there company. But Tigress had always wanted to ask him how he caught those fireballs. She slowly separated their Bodies and smiled at him.

" Po, I've always wanted to ask you. How did you catch those fireballs?" she questioned him, Po chuckled, and sat down on the grass pulling Tigress down on his lap cradling her up like a little cub.

" inner peace." he simply answered.

" how did you master inner peace?" she asked, she's been searching for her own inner peace for gods know how long now. Po shrugged and let out a small sigh.

" I thought about my parents, My family, My dad, and most of all You, when you pushed me out of the way… when I saw you floating in the water weakly, I knew what I had to do. I had to stop him before he could kill everyone I loved, and before he could kill you Tigress. Just the thought of loosing you it breaks me apart. I would never live with myself if you got hurt." Po confessed, feeling a little depressed as the memory of Tigress resting her head on the log thinking that she was dead. Tigress winced a little, she shouldn't have asked.

" Po I- I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

" no it's alright, but why?" he asked, the question kinda caught her off guard. She sighed.

" I've been trying to find my inner peace for as long as I can remember, but I'm beginning to think it's impossible for me." she mumbled. Po put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up.

" hey nothing is impossible, you just have to put your heart into it. And Don't worry I'll help you." he smiled showing off his crooked smile that took Tigress's breath away. She gasped like she did the first time when he was taking her to the hospital. _' there it is again…. That beautiful smile.'_ she though to herself.

" thank you Po." she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Po chuckled.

" for what?" he asked. Tigress kissed his cheek.

" for everything. For helping me feel happy again, for showing me the way out of darkness and pain. For teaching me how to love." she whispered. Po wrapped his arms around her waist. Then she released him and looked at him in the eyes.

" I want to try it." she responded. Po smiled and stood up, pulling Tigress along with him.

" it may sound bad, Master Shifu told me you find it by meditating for 50 years without the slightest taste of food or water, Or you find it through pain and suffer." he instructed, Tigress nodded. Po showed her the stance and began to move his arms like he did when he was about to catch a drop of rain. Tigress watched in awe. She closed her eyes and did exactly what Po did, soon her head was beginning to get images of her past…. Her horrible terrifying past. It was a horrible memory.

_Flashback._

_Little Tigress was sitting in her bedroom staring at a wall crying her eyes out. Then her door opened and 3 pigs came in and started throwing rocks at her._

_" you don't belong here, you're a monster! No one loves you! Go away." a pig shouted as he threw another rock at her, Tigress cried harder._

_" stop it! Leave me alone!" she cried._

_" nobody wants you here, so do us all a favor and leave!" another shouted._

_" I'm not a monster! I never hurt anyone." she whimpered._

_" Tigress is a monster. Tigress is a monster. Tigress is a monster." they all sang throwing more rocks at her._

_" please stop, please!" she cried._

_End of flashback_

**. **

" STOP!" Tigress shouted as she fell to the ground and started sobbing. Po kneeled down next to her and cradled her in his arms.

" Tigress what happened!" he asked in concern, Tigress sobbed in his chest.

" I can't do it! I can't do it Po!" she cried gripping on the panda's fur staining him with tears.

" Tigress… what happened tell me." he begged as he held her tight letting her know that he was there for her.

" I can't take the memories, they're unbearable. I can't do it!" she sobbed. Po took her face in his paws and looked at her straight in the eyes.

" Tigress. It's alright, we don't have to go through this now, we have all the time you need. But don't worry you will find inner peace I promise you that." he whispered and kissed her on the forehead. She simply nodded and let him comfort her. Tigress sobs came to a complete stop leaving her into simple sniffs. Po down at her and sighed, he hated seeing Tigress like this it was just to painful for him.

" feel better?" he asked. The feline nodded and broke away from the embrace, she stood up and held out both her paws to help the panda up. He gratefully took hold of them and picked himself up.

" we should go back, the other's are probably wondering where we are, and the fireworks are about to start in a few minutes." she whispered. Po nodded in agreement and held her paw. Both warriors ran back to the city hand in hand.

**At the festival.**

" ugh where are they? There going to miss the fireworks." Viper complained.

" Relax Viper, they'll be here. I guarantee you that in a few minutes they'll show up right in front of-"

" hey guys." Po greeted as he walked in holding Tigress's paw. Interrupting Crane's statement.

" well that was fast." Monkey grinned noticing that both warriors had they're paw connected. Mantis chuckled.

" what I tell ya? I knew it would happen sooner or later."

" congratulations you two." Crane said sweetly Viper squealed happily and hugged Tigress.

" I'm so happy for you Tigress!" she shrieked, Tigress chuckled.

" Thank you Viper." she smiled, Viper then looked at Po and gave him a devilish look.

" Po I know you're my brother and all, but let me make myself clear…. If you break her heart, I'll break YOU." she threatened, with a smirk. The panda chuckled.

" don't worry about that Viper, I love this girl more then anything. I would never hurt her." he grinned pulling Tigress into his arms and gave her a kiss on the lips.

" awwwwww! You two are so adorable!" Viper giggled.

" I think I'm gonna be sick! This is to mushy even for Tigress!" Monkey complained.

**SMACK!**

"ow!" he whinned as he rubbed his butt. Viper gave him a glare. Po and Tigress released each other and chuckled to see the primate rubbing his behind with an annoyed look on his face. Soon an elder Pig stood in front of the crowd.

" Ladies and Gentlemen. The fireworks will now begin!" he announced, the crowd cheered and clapped there hands. Then the first firework went up to the sky and exploded into a million beautiful lights.

**Back to Wolf boss.**

" at last they have begun." he smirked and placed the cannon in position, and grinned as he caught sight of the crowd in gazing up at the fireworks with awe.

" SEE YOU IN HELL OH MIGHTY DRAGON WARRIOR.'' he burst out in his evil laughter and fired the cannon, as he watched the fireball light up in the sky and Hit the city with a huge explosion, from distance he can hear the citizens scream in fear.

**A/N: done with this chapter c: hehe ^.^ I hope you guys like it (: poor Tigress those memories must be a pain to carry, but I'm happy Po is there to comfort her c: honestly I didn't really like the way this chapter came out -.- it kinda sounded better in my head, but I wrote it anyways tell me what you think (:**


	8. Believe in Yourself

Po and The furious five sat quietly in their spot waiting for the fireworks to start. Tigress was curled up in Po's lap snuggling into his chest, while Po had his arms around her in a protective way. Soon a firework was released into the air, exploding into a million beautiful lights.

" wow! That was a big one." Po said in amazement. Tigress chuckled and help Po's Paw.

" it was wasn't it. I still don't see what kind of dark power Shen saw in these, they're so beautiful." Tigress whispered. Po nodded in agreement.

" I know, well what can I say that peacock was nuts." he chuckled.

" you mean insane?" she corrected.

" yea that too. Ugh man I'm kinda hungry I Haven't eaten since lunch." Po muttered, grasping onto his belly, Tigress giggled when she heard it growl.

" Oh Po It looks like your appetite has-" she cut herself off, her ears twitched and she became alarmed. Po noticed her reaction and looked at her.

" Tigress? What's-"

" shh!" she shushed him trying to listen harder, then her eyes widened as she saw the fireball head there way.

" LOOK OUT!" she shrieked as she pushed her friends and Po out of the way. Then a huge explosion came from behind them, the fireball hit the building that was standing behind them. Suddenly everyone in the city began to scream in fear, and ran back to their homes trying to crawl away into safety. The warriors stood up in there fighting stances.

" be on your guard!" Tigress commanded, suddenly another fireball was fired, and headed straight for Tigress but Po stood in front of her and caught it then threw it in a different direction.

" Man! I thought we got rid of these!" Po complained.

" We did! How on earth is it- Po look out!" Tigress said as she threw herself at Po causing them both to land on the ground.

" thanks Tigress." he said as he stood up pulling Tigress along with him.

" Guys are you alright!" Viper asked in concern.

" yea we are, we have to find the cannon!" Tigress warned. Suddenly shifu came in sight.

" are you all alright?" he asked.

" yes Master, it's another one of Shen's cannons. We thought we destroyed them all but it looks like we missed one." Po answered for all of his friends. Suddenly another fireball came in their direction but they all moved out of the way. Tigress jumped on the roof and gazed in the direction where the fireball came from, she then saw a light coming from the forest, she growled and did a back flip landing on her feet in front of her friends and Master.

" the cannon it's coming from the northern forest, we have to go NOW!" she ordered.

" Right!" they all shrieked and ran over outside the city and run over to the forest.

The warriors ran as fast as they could, not stopping or looking back, they soon began to hear the firing, they new they were coming close to the cannon. After a few more minutes of running they stopped at dead tracks as they saw the wolf boss firing at the city chuckling completely amused as he heard the fear in the citizens screams. Po growled as he recognized the wolf.

" wolf boss!." he growled, the wolf boss turned around and growled as he saw the panda.

" hey there Tubby, came to make your death wish." he smirked, Po groaned.

" keep dreaming buddy, we took down your pack, so we can take you down!" Po shrieked clearly not taking this seriously just like other battles.

" HA HA! Don't make me laugh you big ol' fluffy cloud, but if your so confident take this!" he shot the cannon straight at Po, the panda tried to keep his balance while he caught it, but since the cannon was standing to close to him, the force of the fireball was to strong and send him flying to the nearest tree.

" PO!" Tigress cried out, as she ran over to her beloved. She knelt down on his side and held his head up in her arms.

" Po are you alright! Look at me!." she begged, the panda groaned in pain, and opened his eyes to see Tigress's worried expression.

" that's gonna hurt in the morning…. It's okay Tigress I'm fine." as he gently stood up. Tigress helped him up and Put his arm over her shoulder for support, then both of them speed walked back to the spot where wolf boss was. They came in sight and saw that he was shooting at there friends trying to hit them. They all dodged, jumped, twist, turned trying to avoid getting hit, but they all knew they wouldn't be able to keep up this routine for long. Po took his arm from Tigress shoulder and stood in his inner peace stance.

" pathetic, you'll die before you know what hit you." the wolf smirked as he shot the cannon at the panda, Po concentrated, clearing his mind then he extended his arms and caught the fireball again and threw it away. The wolf was shocked, and growled angry that it failed to hurt him.

" impossible!" he growled, Po smirked and gave him an evil grin.

" guess you missed out on Pure awesomeness!" he shrieked, the wolf snarled and shot another, only for Po to catch it. Then another…. And another…. And another…. Until he was fed up with the pandas technique, he growled and shot two fireballs at the same time.

" let's see how you handle this! Tubby!" Po gasped as he saw both of them coming his way, he tried to move but it was to late, the fireball's hit him sending him flying off in the air, he went through a couple of trees breaking them down with the strength.

"NOOO!" Tigress cried as she saw her beloved panda fly off sight. She quickly dashed out of sight and ran across the forest searching for her Panda. She caught sight of him, Po was lying on the floor, burned marks all over his body, covered in bruises and blood coming out his lips, Tigress felt the tears coming to her eyes as she cradled him up in her arms holding him up.

" Po! Po wake up!" she begged shaking him a little. The panda groaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes.

" I….. have…to beat…him." he stuttered as he felt a sharp pain all over his body. Tigress picked him up in her arms as if he didn't weight anything at all. She ran over back to the spot to help her comrades. When they reached the clearing she saw her friends trying to get to the wolf, but it was no use, every time they got closer he'd shoot another fireball.

" its no use! We can't get to him!" Viper hissed.

" we have to destroy the cannon, only then we'll be able to fight him." Shifu growled.

" How Master! The closer we get the more he shoots!" Monkey snarled. Shifu growled he had no idea how. Wolf boss took advantage of there distraction and shot them another fireball, and with the huge explosion he send them all flying into the air.

"GUYS!" Po and Tigress shrieked. Tigress gently put Po down next to a tree and quickly reached her comrades. She caught sight of Viper first and help her up.

" Viper! Viper! Are you okay?" she hissed, the snake coughed a little and let out a small smile.

" I'm fine *cough* *cough* is Po okay?" she asked.

" he's hurt, I don't think he can continue." Tigress said through tears. Then caught sight of her master. Tigress set Viper down and ran over to him.

" Master!" she gasped as she picked him up in her arms. Shifu slowly opened his eyes.

" Tigress… his weapon…. It must be destroyed…." he whispered.

" But how! Po is the only one who can stop him… and he's hurt….. Master how can we-"

" You can do it Tigress… you have to believe…." he gently whispered as he raised a hand to stroke her cheek.

" My daughter I believe in you….. You can help the dragon warrior." Tigress eyes widened this was the first time Shifu called her daughter. The first time he showed affection to her. She put a paw over her father's and held it tightly.

" Father, I….. can't" she sobbed as she let the tears run down her cheeks. Shifu was shocked, Tigress was never a negative person, never in his life has he heard her say she was not capable of doing something, it was against her nature to be a failure.

" You can!…. Tigress you are capable of doing everything, never say you can't! never." Shifu commanded, Tigress was disappointed in herself, but she knew that no matter how much she tried, it was hard to gain her peace.

" you must believe in yourself Tigress, you are my best pupil, my daughter and I've always been proud of you, never in 20 years have you disappointed me, and you will not start now, I believe in you, Po believes in you, everyone here does. You must regain confidence." shifu mumbled feeling completely weak, he slowly faints leaving  
>Tigress in thought, she looked at her friends they were all unconscious, she felt pain as she saw how wounded and damaged they were, she looked down at her father that was now sleeping in her arms… and finally she looked over at Po, she thought of everything they've been through together, from his first day of training, to his defeat of<p>

Tai lung, to the battle they had in the musician's village to when he was blasted out from the factory, she winced as that painful memory came to her mind, the feeling of loosing the one she love, the pain that instantly made her loose her strength and desire to fight, then she thought of the moment when she was laying in the hospital bed, pretending to sleep while Po confessed his love for her, and finally she thought of the moment where Po and her danced to that romantic beautiful music, both staring at each others eyes letting each other know how much they cared for one another. How they reached the beautiful clearing, how they confessed one another's love, sharing their first kiss and holding each other in that warm and loving tight embrace. Those moments they shared was everything for her.

Tigress let out a few tears, but then she began to get a strange feeling, it wasn't pain, nor despise, but rather it was calm, loving, and warm. She gasped, she was feeling at peace, those memories of her and Po had guided her to what she's been searching for practically her whole life….. Inner Peace.

**A/N: here's another chapter ^.^ yes! so Tigress finally found her inner peace c: AWESOME! i know it's kinda short -.- sorry about that . but tell me what you think :DD**


	9. Two Hearts, One Power

Tigress could feel it, she felt the peace within her body, she could feel a new power rising through her soul, just one look at her beloved gave her strength, one look at the panda made her feel alive. She knew what she had to do. She gently placed her father down and ran over to Po's side, he was waking up, and struggling to get to his feet. She gently pushed him back down.

" don't get up, your weak just rest." she begged as she grasped on one of his paws. Po shook his head and stood up anyway.

" I have to beat him Tigress…. Or else I'll loose everyone I care about, and I'll Loose YOU. I wont allow that to happen. I WILL beat him." he groaned in pain. Tigress wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him passionately on the lips. She released him after a few seconds.

" No." she said firmly taking his paw into her own.

" WE will beat him, Together." she whispered. Growling at the wolf who had a grin on his face clearly liking the view of the wounded warriors. Po shook his head.

" I won't loose you Tigress." he muttered. Tigress smiled at him.

" and I wont loose YOU. Po I… I found it." she whispered, Po's eyes widened.

" found it?" he asked a little confused. Tigress nodded her head.

" I found my inner peace Po." she said with a smile. Po hugged her in a tight embrace.

" I always knew you would. Come on! Let's go kick some wolfy Butt!" he said excitedly. They both walked forward standing in front of the wolf as they took their inner peace fighting stances. The wolf smirked.

" well isn't this touching, at least you two will die together!" he snickered and shot two fire balls at a time. Both Po and Tigress closed there eyes and concentrated, both thinking of their family, there friends, and most of all each other, when they heard the fire balls approaching them, they both extended there arms and caught the fire balls throwing them in different directions. The wolf's eyes widened.

" so the kitty learned Your trick panda!." he growled. Tigress snarled and Po snickered.

" oh you really shouldn't have said that Pup." Tigress growled. The wolf smirked and shot another two fireballs, Po and Tigress looked at each other and nodded.

" ready?" Po asked.

" Ready." Tigress responded as both of them caught the fireballs, but the force was strong making them both spin in the yin yang sign like Po did when he defeated Shen. The two warriors looked at each other with a Grin, Po gave Tigress a wink, as she chuckled and Nodded.

" Skadoosh!" they both said in unison as they tossed the fireballs straight to the wolf boss. The wolf gasped and quickly jumped out of the way. The cannon exploded into a million pieces. The wolf boss opened his eyes too see the two warrior standing above him. He growled and jumped up into his fighting stance.

" it's not over yet foolish warriors." he snapped as he launched himself to the panda, But Tigress stood in between and kicked the wolf in the face, sending him flying across the air into the nearest tree.

" That's for calling me Kitty, Pup." she growled. The wolf stood back up and swung at the feline but she blocked his move and did a back flip landing gracefully behind him as she grabbed him by the tail and threw him around. The wolf landed on the ground with a loud THUD!

" and That's for nearly killing My Po!" she growled, Po stood beside her and smirked.

" when we finish this, remind me to kiss you alright love?" he chuckled, Tigress blushed and nodded with a smile.

" Now! Bring it on dog!" he grinned, the wolf stood up and shook his head recovering from the sudden pain on his head.

" you've done It now cat!" he growled and launched at her, Po got him by the paw and gave him his ultimate booty smash.

" don't even think about laying a claw on her, alright buddy!" he smirked as he began to throw kicks and punches to the wolf, " Ya-Ha!" Po shrieked as he punched the wolf and grabbed him by the neck he looked over at Tigress and smirked.

" Tigress Catch!" he grinned and threw the wolf at her, she launched into the air and kicked the wolf down with all her strength, when he landed on the ground he lied unconscious. Tigress relaxed from her stance, and walked over to Po's side.

" Taste the defeat! Let me finish telling you what I didn't last time, next time you mess with a panda and a Tiger you better bring a bigger and powerful weapon, cause nothing stands in the way of pure awesomeness!" he smirked, Tigress giggled. And kissed him on the lips, Po Didn't hesitate in kissing her back. Soon they broke off for air.

" hehe, good thing you reminded me." he chuckled as he grabbed her from the waist and pulled her closer.

" now it's my turn." he chuckled and pulled her into another kiss, this one was warmer, more romantic then the others they shared. When they broke off Tigress lay her head on the panda's shoulder and purred.

" I hate to break this apart. But we have to tie the dog up before he wakes up." Tigress groaned as she released the panda and walked over to the wolf. Po nodded and picked the unconscious wolf up on his shoulders and walked behind her.

" let's go see how the other's are doing." Po muttered.

They both reached there comrades, they were all waking up and rubbed there heads as their vision became more clearly. Then they smiled as they caught sight of there friends standing above them.

" You guys did it!" Viper cheered as she slithered over hugging the panda and the tiger.

" Man thank goodness that's over! Honestly I don't want to see another firework for the next 5 years" Mantis groaned as he rubbed his antennas. Monkey chuckled and walked over to Po. He looked at the wolf hanging from Po's back and snickered.

" you knocked him out good bro!." he smirked as he poked the wolfs nose.

" I didn't, Tigress did." Po said smiling at his beloved. Suddenly Shifu walked over and gazed at both warriors.

" I must say I'm very proud of both of you." he congratulated them, then groaned in annoyance.

" it seems you have found your inner peace Tigress." he said with a smile. The feline nodded with a grin.

" and at a young age too." he said with the same hint of jealousy in voice just the same as he told Po. Tigress giggled and grabbed her father in a tight hug. Shifu's eyes widened at the sudden contact, but let out a smile and wrapped his small arms around the feline. They broke off and turned back to see the rest of the five and Po with there jaws, and beaks hanging open.

" what's with the hardcore's turning into softcore's?" Mantis complained.

" I don't know, but I like it. This means we are less likely to die at a young age." Monkey whispered in Mantis ears. Both master Shifu and Tigress turned to them and gave a devilish grin.

" I wouldn't be so sure about that." they both said in unison.

" like father like daughter." Crane muttered, that caused everyone to burst out in laughter.

**A/N: alright so i kinda wanted to have Po and Tigress work together for once (: since in the movies Po always takes the victory ^.^ i just had to write it down c: anyways i hope you guys like it :3 i know it isn't much, but like i said before i've been really busy lately, but stay tooned for More! Please Review! ba-bye! :DD**


	10. Wishing Upon a Star

The warriors led their way back to the city, they gazed around for any type of danger or wounded citizens, but everything was in place. The citizens walked out of their homes and gazed around to see if the coast was clear, they all smiled and cheered with pride when they saw their heroes standing strong.

" thank you warriors! You brought peace to china once again!" they shouted in joy. The warriors smiled and Master Shifu stood forward to speak for his students and himself.

" it is our honor to help." he smiled. Po groaned, and gazed over to his friends.

" well guys we gotta go put this pup in a cell. He's really heavy!" he whined as he tried to hold onto the wolf that was laying unconscious on his back. They all nodded in agreement and followed Po to Gongmen Jail. They quickly placed the wolf behind bars and made there way out.

" well I'm glad that's over, Man what a day." Po muttered stretching his arms out. Tigress giggled and wrapped her arms around Po.

" hehe hey now, how you holding up beautiful?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist. Tigress chuckled.

" I'm a little tired, catching those fireballs isn't the easiest thing in the world." she smirked, Po burst out in laughter.

" I know, but you didn't get hurt right?" he asked examining her body seeing if she had any wounds. Tigress rolled her eyes.

" I'm fine Po, in fact I'm feel more than fine. Stop fuzzing over me dragon warrior, I'm not a kitten anymore." she muttered chuckling a little. Po grinned and swooped her off her feet holding her in bride style.

" your right your not a kitten anymore. But you're MY kitten." he chuckled and ran with her in his arms. The rest of the five snickered as they saw them disappear out of sight.

" Oh man if Master Shifu stuck around to see that, Po would've been a goner." Mantis joked. Viper rolled her eyes.

" I can tell you never had a girlfriend Mantis." she muttered. Mantis snarled.

" psh! I have you know that I have had more than 3 girlfriends Viper." he groaned, Viper burst out in laughter.

" oh really? Well in that case how come your head is still in place?" she taunted, Mantis sunk.

" we-well, uh. Because I- ugh okay fine, so I haven't had a girlfriend, what's it to you!" he groaned, Viper chuckled.

" oh nothing." she said sweetly and gazed back in the direction where Po and Tigress had ran off.

" Man you sure are Lucky Tigress." she giggled and felt happy for her feline friend who had finally found love for the past 20 years.

**In the harbor with Po and Tigress.**

" I'm really glad you found you inner peace my lotus blossom." Po whispered holding Tigress on his lap gazing up at the stars. Tigress snuggled up in his chest like a little baby cub.

" I had a wonderful teacher for that." she giggled. Po stroked her back and held her tightly. Soon they saw a shooting star, they both gasped.

" whoa! Did you see that?" Po asked Tigress, who nodded dazed at what she just witnessed.

" make a wish Tigress." he chuckled. Tigress thought for a minute and closed her eyes. She smiled to herself as she finished her wish and gazed at the panda.

" I made it already, did you make a wish?" she asked, Po nodded and smiled his crooked smile that Tigress loved.

" yup sure did. Though I don't think I really need it." he chuckled.

" oh? What did you wish for?" Tigress asked, stroked her cheek and looked at her in the eyes.

" hmm.. I don't know if I should tell you or show you." he muttered. Tigress arched an eyebrow.

" Po, what did you wish for?" she asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice. Po smirked.

" I'll tell you if you tell me." he challenged, Tigress blushed.

" that's not fair…" she muttered. Po chuckled

" do you want to know or not?" he said grinning, he knew he had her already so might as well push it. Tigress finally sighed in defeat.

" fine, I wished that you and I would be together forever." she finally confessed, blushing a deep scarlet. Po chuckled again stood up to his feet pulling Tigress along with him.

" well good thing you wished for that then, but now to answer your question, well I might as well show you." he smirked getting down to one knee. Tigress gasped, and felt the tears coming to her eyes.

" Tigress, I know we've just started our relationship, but I know in my heart that you are the only women I want to spend the rest of my life with, I love you and I want to share every single moment of my self existence with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked with a smile on his face, Tigress gasped and immediately pulled him up wrapping her arms around him kissing him with everything she could. She broke off for air and hugged him tightly.

" of course I will my dragon warrior, no one in my life has ever made me feel this way. I accept." she giggled. Po swung her of her feet spinning around with her in his arms.

" sorry I didn't get to get to the ring. We had a job to do." he muttered. Tigress giggled.

" I don't need anything that isn't you Po. You're the best gift I've ever received." she confessed.

" and you are mine." he answered. Soon they caught sight of their comrades and their master approaching them with smiles. They quickly broke apart from their hug and blushed a deep scarlet, everyone but master Shifu knew about there relationship.

" oh for heaven sake, no need to hide it. You both receive my blessings entirely. I'm very happy that you have found someone in your life my daughter." Shifu smiled at the feline. She sighed in relief at the fact that he wasn't mad. Then the grandmaster turned to Po.

" Take good care of my daughter Dragon warrior, but if I could ask for one favor?" he grinned at both of them with a devilish look.

" yes master?" Po and Tigress said in unison, shifu smirked.

" Please remain pure until you marry. it would be far then disturbing to hear all of…. You know what I mean." Shifu muttered, pointing at both of them with Oogway's staff. Po and Tigress blushed a huge scarlet.

" Father!" Tigress snapped feeling embarrassed.

" Master that was really uncalled for!" objected Po with the same embarrassment, the other snickered trying hard not to burst out in laughter.

" now I am just saying, no need to be embarrassed." Shifu chuckled, for a father he sure loved to embarrass his daughter.

" Father please, can we not have this discussion, I'm far from old enough to know." Tigress muttered, her shaded red was now exposed through her orange fur.

" oh yea totally, you wont have to worry about that." Po agreed.

" very well, I just thought I needed to clear that out." he snickered. Monkey turned to Mantis.

" Pay up!" he grinned.

" I never agreed to that bet banana peeler!" Mantis snapped.

" hell ya you did! You shook on it, now pay up."

" why do you want my cookies anyways? You nearly grabbed the whole stack of them, I only got a few!" Mantis growled.

" your point?" Monkey grinned, Mantis sighed.

" ugh fine! I'll give you a quarter of them…'' Monkey shook his head.

" fine then half" Mantis groaned. Monkey thought for a minute

" done." they shook hands again. Everyone else rolled there eyes. Crane looked at Viper and chuckled.

" told you they would make bets." the snake giggled and nodded.

" just exactly what did you guys bet on this time?" Po asked the primate and the bug.

" Mantis thought Shifu was gonna skin you alive for dating Tigress." Monkey burst out in laughter. Tigress arched an eyebrow.

" and you believed that he was going be alright about this?" she asked.

" yea, but I just thought he was gonna be keeping you guys on check making sure you guys are not doing…THAT." Monkey grinned causing Tigress and Po to blush again.

" will you guys drop that subject already! It's really embarrassing!" Po muttered.

" I agree." Tigress blushed.

" well I mean when you first fall in love and then you're an adult you-" Mantis began but quickly shut up when he saw Tigress glaring at him her murderous glare.

" er… you guys live happily ever after?" he squeaked and held his thingies up in defense.

" okay I'll just shut up now." he muttered Po and Tigress gave him a glare.

" yea you do that." Tigress snapped.

" aaaannnyywaaysss…. Come students let us go home to the valley of peace." Shifu announced walking towards the boat the warriors came in when they first arrived.

**A/N: short i know, sorry . but i've been having some difficulties with my computer -.- gahh lame i know, but anyways i hope you guys enjoy this chapter c: i know it isn't much but i hope you guys like it :D **


	11. Blessings Entirely

The warriors sailed for 2 hours on the river until they finally caught sight of their valley, they all sighed in relief as they can all picture themselves at peace in their home that they longed for.

" Home sweet home! Thank you jesus!" Mantis shrieked.

" I can hear my bed calling my name already! Oh how I missed my big, comfy, fluffy, bed." Monkey cheered sighing sleepily. Po chuckled and looked at Tigress.

" how you feeling my princess?" he asked holding her by the waist. She let out a small yawn.

" I'm a little tired, but nothing to worry about." she giggled. Finally they reached the harbor and got off the boat.

" last one to the palace is a rotten egg!" Monkey challenged, and took off running.

" hey no head starts! Get back here banana peeler!" Mantis snapped. The rest took off after the primate leaving Po, Tigress and Master Shifu behind, the grandmaster rolled his eyes and shook his in amusement.

" such children" he mumbled with a chuckle. Then turned to his pupils.

" I shall take my leave now, I will see in the palace." he dismissed himself, leaving Po and Tigress by themselves.

" I wanna go see my dad, do you want to come? Or do you want me to take you to the palace?" Po asked his beloved as they walked hand in hand.

" its okay we can stop by your dad's, besides he needs to know about us…" she reminded him with a slight blush. Po chuckled at her reaction and kissed her cheek.

" don't freak out Tigress, this is my dad were talking not Shifu, hehe. My dad freakin's loves you anyways… I'm positive he'll approve." Po exclaimed. Tigress let out a small smile.

" I hope." she muttered, as she squeezed his paw realizing that they were standing in front of Mr. Pings noodle shop. She gulped a little, she's never done anything like this before… it was normal for her to be nervous right? She took a deep breath and let Po guide her into the restaurant. Their crazy fans cheered and clapped and bowed their heads to them.

" The Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress!" one exclaimed, causing Mr. Ping to run out of his kitchen, he smiled widely as he saw his son standing safe and sound in front of him.

" Po!" the goose cheered and hopped on the panda's belly.

" hehe, hey dad." the panda chuckled. The goose smiled and released him only to hug the feline beside him. Causing her eyes to widened, Po put a paw on his mouth trying to hold in his laugh.

" Master Tigress. I'm so glad you guys are alright." the goose said with joy.

" uh, thank you Mr. Ping" Tigress said a little shaky. The goose released her and led them into the kitchen.

" come, come! You have so much to tell." he said excitedly. Tigress chuckled at the goose's enthusiasm. It was clear to her now where her beloved panda got his personality from.

They reached the kitchen, and the goose cleared a place so they could sit down. The two warriors took their places and gazed at the goose who was now chopping his veggies.

" so how did it go? Did you save china?" he asked both warriors, as he worked on his noodle soup.

" Yea! It was so totally awesome!" Po exclaimed waving his paws in the air.

" it was quite difficult if I do say so myself." Tigress muttered, letting out another yawn. Po rubbed her shoulder's and pulled her head down so she can rest her head on his shoulder's Tigress blushed knowing that this position can cause chaos out on the crowd. The goose hopped down the stool he was on to gaze at them and gasped as he saw his son and the tiger style master holding paws and the feline resting her head on his son. But then let out a smile.

" so it seems your fantasy has come true son?" he chuckled, Po blushed and groaned.

" Dad! Not now!" he hissed, Tigress let out a small giggle.

" a fantasy eh?" she chuckled. Po blushed.

" pffft Na come on! You know my dad, he can be the comedy…. Hehe. Fantasy's pfft.." he chuckled nervously. Tigress pretended to be sad.

" oh well that's to bad, I was really looking forward to hearing them.." she let out a fake sigh. But in her mind she was grinning. _' wont be long until-'_

" Okay so I always had a major crush on you! My dad caught me writing fantasy stories about you and me…" he blushed as he confessed all these things to her. Tigress turned a deep scarlet that her blush went through her fur. The goose chuckled.

" ah yes! You should've seen him when he was younger…. Oh those poster's of yours he would kiss them every night and talk to it all day, telling it how much he loved you and blah blah!" the goose chuckled Po turned a deep red.

" Dad! You promised!" Po whined, Tigress giggled at the annoyed panda. The goose gasped.

" oh I'm sorry son, it slipped out."

" thaaannnks." Po mumbled sarcastically. Then looked at Tigress.

" anyways Dad, Tigress and I want to know if you would give us your blessing?" Tigress shook a little. The goose grinned.

" why of course son! You have my blessings entirely, so when is the wedding?" he asked.

" a few weeks." Tigress answered for both of them. Po smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

" yup, I proposed to her yesterday dad." the panda said overjoyed. The goose launched himself at them in a tight embrace.

" oh splendid news! My, my there is so much to do! The decorations, the designs…. Oh son we need to get you a suit and-"

" whoa, whoa dad!…. We haven't told Master Shifu about our engagement just yet. We have to tell him first, then we'll get started." Po chuckled, the goose nodded in apology.

" ah yes I'm sorry, it's just that I've always wished to see my son with the women he loves in the church, then coming to visit me with my grandchildren!" Mr. Ping exclaimed. The word 'Grandchildren' caused both the feline and the panda to blush in embarrassment, sure they were engaged and dating, but they haven't actually thought about THAT, the jokes with the five and Master Shifu about the err you know what….. Were embarrassing enough, now the thought about children… well that was just a little…. Er weird.

" dad! That's a little too soon don't ya think?" Po asked completely embarrassed.

" I agree." Tigress muttered her voice a little shaky.

" of course, no pressure. Just know I'm not getting any younger." the goose groaned.

Po stood up, Pulling Tigress up with him.

" well dad, we gotta go and help in the palace, I'll be back later today to talk alright." Po said with a smile. The goose woddled over and hugged them tight.

" of course, I'll see you soon my boy."

Po and Tigress exited the restaurant and walked over to the palace hand in hand, they came across the palace stairs and Po groaned.

" ugh I forgot about these. This is going to hurt." he complained, Tigress groaned… she wasn't up to climbing stairs either. But what can they do, they slowly began to walk up the stairs, they were so exhausted.

" oh man! I think I'm gonna pass out." mumbled Po. Tigress let out a yawn.

" I can't wait to get up to the bunk house, I could use a good catnap." she mumbled, Po chuckled. And gently lifted her up in bride style.

" what are you doing?" she asked shocked by the sudden movement.

" you look exhausted, just sleep my princess." the panda soothed, causing Tigress to blush at the nickname, she couldn't help herself and began to slowly drift to sleep in his arms. She felt Po's lips on her forehead.

" sleep tight love." he murmured as he walked up the rest of the stairs with Tigress sleeping in his arms.

**A/N: here's another chapter (: i hope you guys enjoy it ^.^ Man Po's dad is just awesome! gotta love him, anyways please review :DD**


	12. Daddy's Greatest Fear

Po reached the palace gates in no more then a few minutes. He held Tigress tightly in his arms, cradling her like a cub. He smiled as he looked at her closed eyelids and the small smile she curved up in her lips. _'she's insanely beautiful, she makes me feel like no other, I thank every god in this world for letting me be with the most amazing women in all of china.' _he thought to himself as he kissed her forehead, causing her smile to grow wider. He walked over to the bunkhouse and reached her bedroom, he slid the door open and gently placed her in bed. He chuckled a little when he heard her purr, he gently pulled the covers on top of her and tucked her in like a father would do to his daughter. When he was finished he gave her a quick peck on the lips and whispered in her ear.

" I love you Tigress, sleep tight my lotus blossom." with that he stood up and stepped out of her bedroom quietly closing the door behind him. He chuckled to himself, then a deep and grown voice startled him a little.

" I see that inner peace has warren you two out." Master Shifu chuckled. Po jumped a little.

" oh jeez, Master Shifu Master you scared me!" Po whispered, Shifu chuckled again.

" well yea, I mean catching those fireballs…. Pretty tiring hehe." Po muttered, Shifu nodded.

" I see. I just came to remind you that it is almost dinner, everyone will be expecting you shortly." Shifu commented, Po nodded in agreement.

" oh uh yea, I'll be there in a few minutes." the noted, and walked into his bedroom. He started unpacking his stuff, taking out everything from his travel pack, then stopped shortly as he caught sight of the mini Tigress action figure, he smiled and picked it up. He stroked it gently and sighed dreamily, _'jeez even in her action she's freaking Gorgeous.' _he thought to himself and chuckled, then he shook his snapping back to reality when he realized that he needed to be back in the kitchen to cook his noodles. He quickly set his empty bag in his closet and immediately ran over to the kitchen. There he found the five, already seated in there usual seats.

" hey guys, sorry I took so long. Those noodles will be ready shortly." commented Po as he quickly took his place in the kitchen and began to heat up the water and placing the noodles inside. And began chopping his vegetables.

" yea to busy with Tigress huh?" Mantis joked snickering. Po froze and accidently sliced his finger.

" OWWWW!" he shrieked as he sucked his bleeding thumb, the rest of the five couldn't help but burst out In laughter as they saw his idiotic reaction. Then Po turned to glare at Mantis.

" We didn't do anything!" he snapped, Mantis chuckled.

" I never said you did now did I?" he teased, causing the panda to blush and insane red.

" well we didn't! quit your nagging!" Po snapped, groaning in annoyance. Suddenly Tigress walked in, yawning a little as she awoke from her small catnap. She gazed at her comrades and let out a tiring smile.

" evening." she greeted, then she looked over at her beloved Panda, noticing a red stain on his finger. Her eyes widened, and immediately went to his side.

" Po what happened?" she gasped as she examined the deep cut on his finger.

" uh- nothing I just accidently cut my finger while I was chopping the veggies." he mumbled, Tigress took a napkin, wet it with warm water and wrapped it around his finger, when she was finished she gave it a loving kiss and giggled.

" there, does it feel better." she soothed, Po blushed and nodded.

" yup, so how was your nap love?" he asked, Tigress stretched her arms and let out another small yawn.

" it was relaxing, thanks." she said in a girly tone, causing Mantis to open his dirty mouth again.

" and you said you didn't do anything! Haha!" he pointed at the blushing Panda with his thingies, Tigress turned red as a tomato as she realized what he was Talking about.

" Wha- no we didn't, we didn't do anything!" she defended. Po nodded in agreement.

" guys we didn't do anything like, Tigress was just tired so I helped her to bed, and-"

" bed huh? Oh snap!" Mantis joked, Viper slapped him in the back of the head.

" ugh! Stop that!" he whined, Viper hissed.

" shut it Mantis, if they said they didn't do anything, then they didn't stop nagging like an old women!" she snapped. Both Po and Tigress mouthed the words " Thank you" to her, the snake chuckled and nodded.

" anyways, ugh man! I'm starving are those noodles ready yet?" Monkey complained impatiently. Po looked at the boiling Pot and stirred.

" yup there ready. Order up you guys." he announced as he passed a bowl to each warrior, Tigress took her seat next to her beloved and began to eat her noodles. Po watched her eat and chuckled, he thought it was adorable the way she slurped them up. Tigress noticed his gaze and arched an eyebrow.

" what?" she asked a little confused, but flattered knowing he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

" nothing, nothing." he chuckled. She rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smirk.

After a few minutes, everyone finished their meals and cleaned up after themselves.

" man that was good! But * yawn * I think I better hit the hay, I need some sleep." Mantis groaned as he hopped off the table and slowly crawled over to the bunkhouse.

" yea me too, I'm beat." Monkey yawned and walked out as well.

" I believe I shall take my leave as well. Goodnight everyone." Crane dismissed himself.

" hold on I'll go with you, Goodnight Guys." Viper smiled and slithered over to the door where Crane was waiting. Po and Tigress smiled and looked at each other. Tigress noticed Po's eyes, they looked rather tiring and she could see the dark circles under his eyes. Even on his black fur you can tell the slight purple under them.

" you look exhausted Po, come on let's go to bed." Tigress commented, as she took hold of the panda's paw.

" first I wanna do something." he chuckled. Tigress arched an eyebrow.

" are you planning on taking some of Monkey's almond cookies?" she asked, Po blushed in embarrassment but shook his head.

" no, I was thinking we should go and tell Master Shifu about our engagement." he chuckled, Tigress gulped a little, okay this was going to be really scary. Not only did she have to announce to her father she was getting married, but it was scary because her father was the grandmaster of Kung fu, now that was just creepy.

" are you sure you want to do it now? Because we can do it tomorrow or-"

" naw, come on! I want to get it over with, besides if he beats me up, at least he'll know right?" he joked.

" if he beats you up, I'm going to have a serious talk with him. No one can hurt you. Well…. No one but me." she smirked, Po chuckled and kissed her cheek.

" come on. Let's just go tell him." he chuckled and tugged her along with him as they walked out of the kitchen and walked into the training room, they found the red panda meditating with a bunch of candles around him. They slowly approached him.

" * ahem * Master Shifu?" Po spoke clearly, the red panda snapped his eyes open and turned to glance at the new found couple.

" Po, Tigress… is there something wrong?" he asked as he stood to his feet holding Oogway's staff.

" No Father, it's just that Po and I have something to tell you." Tigress began, blushing a little. Shifu arched and Eyebrow

" well you see Master, I know That Tigress and I have just started our relationship." Po added, squeezing the feline's paw. " but I have to say that I love your daughter with all my heart, and we want to tell you that-"

" OH MY GODS!" Shifu shrieked, Po and Tigress glanced at each other in confusion.

" You- Your!, Tigress your pregnant aren't you! After I asked you to remain pure you come and say that your with child!" he shouted pointing at them accusingly with Oogway's staff. Both Po and Tigress eyes went wide, and blushed a huge red.

" No, No! Of course I'm not Pregnant Father!" Tigress gasped, completely shocked why he thought such a thing.

" Master that is no where near to what we have to tell you!" Po agreed. Shifu let out a sigh of relief.

" my apologies, I guess Mantis has completely gotten the best of me….. Please do continue." Shifu apologized.

" um okay, well Master like I said. I love Tigress with all my heart, and though she already said yes, I'd like to have your permission to take her hand in marriage." Po said firmly, Tigress blushed as he said all those words. Shifu's eyes went wide, but let out a huge grin.

" of course you may Dragon Warrior. After all these years, I have never seen my daughter in so much happiness! I wish you the best of luck! Please of course you may have her hand." Shifu said with pure joy. Then he rushed over and hugged Tigress.

" my daughter I am so proud of you, I'm fairly glad that you have found love and happiness, for the passed 20 years I have wished and hoped someday you will find love, this is the most tremendous news yet." he said happily Tigress let out a few tears of joy, she had never felt happier. Her life was just perfect. First she was finally with the one she loved, she was with her beloved panda. Then she has finally created the father daughter relationship she has always longed for. And lastly she had finally gained her inner peace. Nothing could dissapoint her.

" thank you…. Baba." she whispered. As she returned the embrace.

**A/N: here's another chapter ^.^ hehe i hope you guys enjoy it c: sorry for taking a while, i have a huge project, and it takes most of my time. but please review! :DD thank you all for the kind comments c: i really appreciate it. **


	13. Love, The Key To Eternal Happiness

**A/N: oh my gods i'm so sorry for taking for ever to update, i've been soooooo stressed these past few days and my mind was not in the mood to write . i'm sorry for those of you who've been waiting to see what happens, but please know that i may take some time to update, i have a lot of stuff to do and it kills my time /: SORRY! D: **

**But anyways i wrote another chapter, i was kinda in a hurry so i may probably have some mistakes, Dont KILL ME c: anyways on with the story ^.^**

The days went by, The five, Master Shifu, and Mr. Ping were all to busy helping the engaged couple plan out their wedding. Viper was in charge of the dress, Mantis and Monkey were in charge of food and Cake, Crane was in charge of the decorations….. Master Shifu was arranging the date with the minister, And Mr. Ping was of course the chef, and he also did a little shopping for a suit that Po could wear. Tigress on the other hand was having some difficulties on making herself wear a dress and make up, she felt insanely weird, Viper was getting frustrated with her tomboy actions.

" come on will you just try it on!" the annoyed snake snapped.

" Have you seen how short that is! No way!" Tigress objected, Viper groaned. She has had it.

" alright That's it! Either you put it on, or I put it on for you!" she groaned, Tigress rolled her eyes.

" you're a real pain sometimes Viper, did you know that?" Tigress snapped as she snatched the dress from Viper and walked into her closet.

" yup, I know." the snake giggled. Tigress slid the dress on in her closet and felt completely weird.

" you done already?" Viper called out.

" Yea, and let me say that I will not! Go out in public like this!" Tigress growled in her closet.

" get out here, let me see." Viper cheered as she slithered over to her closet door, and opened it. The snake gasped as she saw how beautiful Tigress looked. The dress was at the length of her knees, it was white, with patterns of red roses on it.

" .Gods" Viper choked out. Tigress rolled her eyes.

" I know I look ridiculous, you don't have to tell me." she groaned.

" No, no! of course not! Tigress…. You look amazing!" Viper squealed.

" now all you need is a little Make up." she giggled as she got her kit. Tigress slumped on her bed, annoyed but stood still letting Viper work on her face.

" how can you stand wearing this? It feels so…..rusty." Tigress whined, feeling the slight powder on her face. Viper rolled her eyes.

" quit whining, I'm almost done, close your eyes will you?" Viper instructed as she worked on her eye shadow. Soon she was finished and held up a mirror.

" I'm done, open your eyes." Viper smiled, simply proud of herself for doing a great job on the feline's face, Tigress opened her eyes. And held up the mirror. Her eye's widened as she took a glance at her face, she had a little bit of grey eye shadow, some eyeliner, a hint of pink blush, and a little bit of Viper's red lipstick.

" I- I- look…. This doesn't look like me." Tigress gasped. Viper Giggled.

" you've always been beautiful Tigress, I just needed to bring out the beauty." she commented, Tigress let out a small smile.

" thank you Viper." she chuckled.

" no problem, just oh man! If Po see's you like this he's gonna-"

" Hey Tigress just wanted to ask you if you finallllllyyuhhh….ohhhh whoa…. Uhh… umm" Po's jaw dropped as he gazed at the beautiful feline. She looked incredible, and the make up brought out her eyes, she looked simply perfect.

" Whoa!" Po commented again like an idiot, Viper giggled and Tigress blushed.

" I guess I spoke to soon." Viper giggled. Tigress let out a nervous smile.

" er…. Viper was um… working on me…." she muttered, completely embarrassed. Po shook his head and cleared out his mind.

" Wow! You look amazing! Just wow, I mean look at you!" Po shrieked, blushing as he saw how graceful she looked in that dress. Tigress blushed as she noticed his gaze.

" I- do you really think so?" Tigress asked with doubt, Po pulled her into a small kiss.

" of course you do! What don't you look beautiful in? I mean seriously, come on now. You're the most beautiful creature in this entire world!" Po shrieked hugging her tightly, Tigress let a small purr escape her lips.

" thanks Po." she whispered, Viper stared at them and sighed dreamily. Both warriors looked at her as soon as they heard her.

" what?" they asked in unison, Viper smiled.

" nothing, it's just that you guys are sooooo cute!" she squealed. The couple blushed.

" uh thanks?" muttered Po.

" No problem, but anyways since you saw Tigress already, she can't go out like this for her wedding." Viper mumbled. Number one rule about weddings: the man CANNOT see the bride before their wedding day.

" what do you mean I'm not going out like this?" Tigress asked arching an eyebrow. Viper rolled her eyes.

" you really don't know anything about weddings do you?" she muttered a little irritated, Tigress shook her head.

" not really."

" (sigh) the man is never suppose to see the bride before the wedding! I thought even YOU would know that Tigress." Viper groaned, Tigress scowled.

" no I didn't, but even if Po saw me… I am NOT going any shorter then this." she snapped tugging on her dress. Viper rolled her eyes.

" fine! I'll just make a new one, but it will be the same length." she muttered and began to design the new dress on her notebook. Tigress rolled her eyes.

" what am I suppose to do with this one?" she muttered. Viper shrugged.

" I don't know, wear it on special occasions." Viper smiled.

" no way! Its bad enough I have to wear it once." Tigress growled. Po chuckled and kissed her forehead.

" but you look gorgeous in a dress, my princess." he whispered in her ears, Tigress let out a blush.

" ugh fine, if it makes you happy Po…..but it wont be often!" she snapped, Po chuckled and Viper giggled.

" anyways, Po you should go check up on Monkey and Mantis. If they're making the cake, I wouldn't really trust that it will be baked." Viper giggled, knowing Monkey and Mantis's weakness for sweets, who knows if the cake will even make it in one peace.

" Viper if Po go's there is a LESS opportunity that the cake will make it in one peace." Tigress giggled.

" hey! I'm still here ya'know" Po snapped in annoyance. Tigress giggled and kissed his cheek.

" I'm joking Po, but yes you should go and check up on them, aside from the cake who knows what mess they made already.

" alright Fine!" Po chuckled and walked out of the room. Leaving Tigress and Viper alone in the room.

" ugh Viper can I take this off now?" Tigress asked, anxious to get the dress off and letting her face breath. Viper sighed and helped her take off the dress.

" there, now your going to have to wash your face to get the make up off." Viper instructed, Tigress nodded and walked over to the bathroom.

In the kitchen.

Monkey and Mantis were stirring the ingridients together, trying to bake the cake. Well….. Trying to at least, the kitchen was a total mess, there was cake mix all over the table, some frosting on the ceiling, the sugar and flower were splattered all over the floor. Po walked in and gasped as he saw the mess, then gazed up his attention a white ghost like primate and an angered Mantis.

" I told you not to put so much sugar!" Mantis snapped.

" well if its so easy why don't you bake it!" Monkey shot back.

" One word my friend, TINY" Mantis shouted. Po walked inside.

" guys what happened here? Did the cake wrestle ya or something?" Po gasped.

" no, it's just that Banana peeler here, doesn't watch where he throws his banana peels and slipped on one, causing this whole mess." Mantis muttered, trying to hold in a laugh.

" shut it bug, or else your antennas will be the candles." he threatened.

" Okay! Well anyways, come on I'll help ya clean up." Po chuckled as he got a mop and began cleaning up the sugar and flower on the floor.

" I'll get the broom." Monkey added, as he walked out of the kitchen.

" I'll wash the dishes." Mantis groaned.

The three of them began to clean up the mess, working together and helping each other out with their mess. At that moment Crane walked in.

" Hey Po I just wanted to see if you like this-" he cut himself off when he the kitchen mess.

" what happened here?" he asked in shock, never before had the kitchen look so white, and dirty.

" Monkey and Mantis were 'Baking' the cake." Po announced with a smirk. Crane rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle.

" you picked the worst Po." he chuckled, Monkey and Mantis groaned in annoyance.

" oh really? Why don't you bake the cake if its so easy!" they growled. Crane chuckled.

" I already have a job to do, besides its not safe for me to be baking when all I have are feathers." he snorted. Then looked at Po.

" anyways Po, I wanted to see if you would like this painting." Crane announced holding up a painting that had Po and tigress both lying down on the grass underneath the bright stars, holing each other in a tight embrace, the painting was beautiful and you could almost feel the deep romantic passion both warriors shared. The painting was fair well detailed. Po gasped as he saw the amazing Picture Crane has just drawn for him and his beloved, Crane let out a small smile.

" its an early wedding present I've been working on for quite some time now. I hope you like it big guy." he chuckled, Po gave him a small brotherly hug.

" of course I love it Crane, oh man this is just AWESOME! I can't wait till Tigress sees it." he said excitedly.

" see what?" the feline said behind him, causing him to whirl around.

" Oh Tigress, Look Crane drew this for us." Tigress arched and eyebrow and walked over to her panda to gaze at the painting in his hands. She gasped as she saw the beautiful picture of her and Po. She grinned widely and Gave Crane a hug.

" its beautiful Crane thank you so much." she smiled, Crane shrugged.

" na, it was nothing. Besides you two are my close friends, I wanted to give you guys something special for your big day." he chuckled.

" it was generous of you though." Tigress smiled.

After a few hours of cleaning Po and Tigress excused themselves and walked over to the sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom Hand in Hand. They sat down underneath the tree and gazed up on the beautiful full moon. Po cradled Tigress on his lap and wrapped his arms around her, the feline put her head down on his chest feeling the wonderful warmth of his fur.

" beautiful night today." she whispered with a smile.

" yup, But not as beautiful as you." Po commented with a chuckle, Tigress blushed a deep red.

" I hate it when you do that." she mumbled, Po chuckled.

" do what?"

" you make me blush when you say stuff like that, and it bugs me." she mumbled a little annoyed.

" well, what can I say… I'm not to be blamed for loving the most beautiful women in all of china now am I?" he teased, Tigress giggled.

" guess not." she smiled, Po tighten his grip on her.

" so in two days is our big day huh?" he smiled as he imagined Tigress walking down the aisle in a white dress, looking as beautiful as ever.

" it would seem so. I can't believe in two days we'll be together forever." she smiled, feeling her heart race, Po chuckled and turned her head to face him, then gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, Tigress was taken by surprise but this is Po she's talking about, when doesn't he surprise her. She slowly let her eyelids drop as she melted into the kiss, after what seemed like an eternity they separated their lips only to look at one another's eyes.

" That is all I need to be alive." Po whispered as he hugged her tighter. Tigress giggled and nuzzled on his neck.

" I love you Dragon Warrior." she whispered.

" as I love you Master Tigress." he replied, Tigress smiled and let out a yawn.

" come on, I guess it's time for bed." Po giggled, Tigress blushed in embarrassment but nodded. Both warriors walked over to the bunkhouse, they reached Tigress room and Po gave her a tight squeeze then kissed her paw like a gentlemen, causing the feline to blush.

" Goodnight Tigress." he whispered.

" Goodnight Po" she replied and gave him a peck on the cheek. Po released her paw and slowly walked into his bedroom, slumping onto his bed with a grin on his face, Life was just perfect right now.


	14. Author's Note! important!

**Hey everyone, sorry i just want to let you all know that the next chapter will be the last c: but don't worry i will write more stories with this couple ^.^ i just needed you all to know :D but one thing is that i'm not really sure when i'll have the next chapter /: i'm so sorry D: but i have a handful of things to do and i also have some martial arts classes to attend to, so these events really take up half of my time . but i'm writing the chapter right now c: i may finish it today and update it, but i'm not 100% sure . **

**but omg thank you all so much for reading my story! omg 59 reviews? you guys are awesome! thank you thank you! i'm glad all of you really like this story so far! c: just to make a satisfaction, i'm going to try to make the last chapter a little longer c: i hope you guys will like it :DD but until i finish the story, Ba-Bye for now c: **


	15. Happy Endings

**A/N: here's the final chapter c: i worked day and night trying to create a good ending for you fellow reader's c: thank you so much for the wonderful review, Spade, KFPfanafic, Monkeycyborgninja, and others that had reviewed my story! c: i'm so glad you all enjoyed my first fanfic, truthfully i didn't think i would get a lot of readers for my first time (': you guys are awesome! **

**anyways here's the last the chapter i hope you all love it! c:**

The big day was finally here, Po and Tigress were getting married this evening, everyone in the valley were excited for the wedding, they dressed up in their best clothing and were all walking up the palace steps for the ceremony. Up in the palace in the bunkhouse, was the soon to be Married couple. They were each getting ready with the help of their friends. Tigress was in her Bedroom getting dressed, with Viper waiting patiently to get started on her make up, when the feline finished putting on her dress, she slowly sat down on her bed.

" alright you ready?" Viper asked holding up her make up kit, preparing to get to work, Tigress rolled her eyes, she hated wearing Make up but hey she needed to make a one time sacrifice.

" yes Viper." she mumbled, Viper giggled and began to put some powder on her face. Tigress stood still as stone not wanting to move.

" so you excited?" Viper asked with excitement feeling happy for her best friend on her big day. Tigress shivered a little.

" uh yea, very." Tigress said a little uneasy, Viper stopped working on her Face and looked at her arching an eyebrow.

" are you alright? You look a little nervous." she observed. Tigress cleared her throat.

" I- well yes, I'm a little nervous." she admitted feeling her heart pound fast in her chest. Viper let out a reassuring smile.

" don't worry Tigress, you'll be fine. This is what you want right? So don't worry about it."

" yes, I know what I want, but still It's normal to feel nervous." she mumbled. Viper giggled

" just don't think about it, it'll be over before you know it, you'll see." the snake encouraged, finishing up with her face, and moving onto her eyes.

" Tigress close your eyes please." she said sweetly, the feline obeyed feeling the brush on her eyelids, stroking her fur. The snake finished her make up and stepped back examining the feline.

" oh my gods! You look so beautiful Tigress!" she squealed, Tigress blushed a little feeling completely odd. The snake looked at her from head to toe, and placed the tip of her tail on her chin.

" hmmm. There's something missing though." she mumbled to herself, Tigress arched an eyebrow.

" uh no there isn't." she muttered examining herself to make sure she had everything in place. Viper shook her head then grinned.

" I got it!" she snapped. " wait here I'll be right back." she squealed and slithered out the feline's bedroom. Before Tigress could even think about what the snake was up to Viper slithered back in, she held out a beautiful red rose and quickly placed it on the feline's right ear.

" there, Now you look completely gorgeous." she smiled, Tigress patted the rose on her ear and let out a small smile.

" thank you Viper." she smiled the snake giggled and nodded.

**In Po's Bedroom.**

" Come on Po! The ceremony is about to start, it doesn't take that long to put a suit on!" Monkey snapped, apparently Po was having some technical difficulties trying to put on the suit his father got for him.

" Ugh! It's the suit! It has so many buttons on it and it's confusing!" the panda complained. Monkey rolled his eyes.

" come out here, I'll help you." he called out.

" I got it." Po mumbled as he finished buttoning up his shirt. He stepped out of his closet revealing himself. His suit was black and had a red dragon as a design in the back.

" you look awesome Buddy." commented Monkey with a grin.

" thanks Monkey. Now come on let's go!" he said happily. Monkey grinned and followed him out the door.

" hey wait up!" Monkey called out. Po was excited that the day finally came. At last he and Tigress would be together forever. Po walked out the palace gates and walked into the clearing, where he found the whole Valley sitting down waiting for the ceremony to start, Po gulped a little feeling nervous. He took a deep breath and walked over to his spot, Master Shifu smiled as he saw the dragon warrior walking his way.

" ah, it's good to see you ready Dragon Warrior." he smiled a little.

" uh hehe, thanks Master." Po muttered nervously.

" are you alright Po?" the red panda asked in concern, Po gulped again and nodded.

" uh yea, just a little nervous that's all." he mumbled feeling his legs shaking. Shifu chuckled a little.

" do not worry Dragon Warrior, every thing will turn out fine." he encouraged, the panda took a deep breath and nodded.

" right, Let's do this!" he grinned, suddenly the music began to play, and everyone turned back to see Tigress slowly walking down the aisle with a bouquet of tiger lilies in her paws. The citizen's jaw's dropped as they witnessed the beautiful Tiger style Master of Kung fu. She was wearing a red dress, with white roses as her pattern, her ambered eyes stood out due to the beautiful red eye shadow and the black eyeliner, her eyelashes were curled up with masscara and had a hint of blush with red lipstick.

" she looks amazing." a lady whispered.

" wow! She looks gorgeous." another gasped. Tigress blushed a deep red as she heard the people's comments. She took a deep breath and slowly reached her soon to be husband and took his paw. Po let out a smile.

" you look amazing Tigress." he complimented, Tigress smiled and chuckled a little.

" you look really handsome as well Dragon warrior." she giggled, Po let out a blush and smiled. Then the Minister held out a paw telling everyone to take a seat. Tigress and Po gazed at each other with a smile.

" we're gathered here today, to join this lovely couple in holy Matrimony." the minister began, Po and Tigress stared at each other deep in the eyes, amber meeting jade. They both smiled at each other feeling their heart beats increase by every second that past. But then an emergency bell rung, unfortunately the musician's village was being attacked once again. Po and Tigress sighed.

" ugh really? They have to come around right now?" Po muttered, feeling disappointed that he and Tigress's special day was being interrupted. Tigress growled furiously.

" they dared to interrupt the most precious day of my life?" she growled. Then sighed.

" ugh, I guess we must go now, china come's first." she mumbled, Po took her paw and kissed her cheek.

" hey don't worry let's just kick some butt, then we can continue our special day." he said lovingly, Tigress smiled and nodded in agreement, the rest of the five came to them at once.

" let's go guys!" Viper shouted urgently. They all raced down to the musician's village and saw a large group of Rhino Bandits. Mantis growled in annoyance.

" why do bandits always come to attack here? If they love instruments so much why don't they just take lessons?" he muttered in annoyance.

" beats me, well they are bandits, so where would the fun be in that?" Monkey shrugged with a grin.

" good point." Mantis agreed. The warriors jumped down the hill and landed gracefully on their fighting stances. The rhino's looked up at them, and their leader stepped forward.

" pathetic, you are the amazing Furious Five? And Dragon warrior?" he burst out in laughter, Tigress was already angered enough for being interrupted on her wedding day, she growled and stepped forward only a few inches away from the Rhino. The rhino stopped laughing and looked at her from head to toe, smirking a little. It was clear that he liked what he saw, Tigress wasn't going to have it.

" well now, if it isn't Master Tigress, I must say you are quite attractive even for this old rhino." he taunted with a teasing grin, Po snarled at his words and wanted to rip him apart, Tigress grew furious. How dare this Rhino say that to her!.

" Excuse Me?" she snarled, The rhino let out a chuckle.

" your quite the looks Master Tigress." he snickered again, that did it. Tigress swung her foot to his neck knocking him out.

" I have you know I am gladly taken by the best." she growled, Po smiled at his lover's actions. _'gods I love her.' _he thought with a chuckle. The rest of the bandits charged at them. The first rhino charged at Tigress with his sword, the feline ducked as he swung at her and kicked his leg making him collapse on his back, the feline grabbed him by the collar and threw him to a group of rhinos coming her way.

" that's for interrupting my wedding." she growled. Po reached her by this time.

" you alright Tigress?" he asked worried she might of gotten hurt.

" physically yes." she muttered. Po chuckled.

" don't worry love, we still got time for the wedding." he soothed, Tigress smiled and nodded in agreement.

" yes, and then- Look out!" she cautioned as she pushed Po out of the way and grabbed the rhino's sword with her paws holding it firmly. She kicked his middle and punched him in the kidney making him wince In pain.

" touch him, and you die." she snarled, Po chuckled.

" I would totally kiss you right now, but we got company." he muttered as he kicked a bandit and send him flying across in the air. Tigress did a perfect split in mid air and struck two bandits in the face. Soon they finished fighting them off and walked over to the middle with their friends.

" you guys okay?" Crane asked, Po and Tigress nodded.

" yes are you?" she asked. They all nodded.

" Yup, let's go back to the palace and take care of some unfinished business." Viper giggled, and winked at Tigress who blushed in embarrassment.

" Man we better hurry, I'm hungry." Mantis groaned. The other's burst out in laughter.

" aren't you always?" Viper pointed out. Mantis rolled his eyes.

" it's not my fault the noodle Pot is just sitting there calling out my name." the insect defended himself, letting out a bit of saliva as he pictured those lovely noodles.

" sure it isn't." Viper rolled her eyes.

" anyways we should really get back, I bet everyone is waiting." Crane added. They all nodded in agreement, Po took Tigress's paw and held it tightly.

" we got a big day ahead of us." he whispered to her, the feline giggled a little.

" let us go then Dragon Warrior." she chuckled. The warriors sprinted back to the Jade Palace, running up the palace stairs and barging in through the palace gates. There they found the citizens of the Valley of Peace, looking anxious to know what happened, but when Shifu took notice of his students he cleared his throat.

" all is well citizens, nothing to worry about." he explained the 6 warriors nodded in agreement and smiled, Po and Tigress took their places again. The minister cleared his throat and began to speak again.

" as I was saying before, Po Ping. Do you take Master Tigress to be your lovely wedded wife? To love and to hold for the rest of your life?" he asked, the panda smiled and rubbed his lover's paw.

" I do." he spoke clearly. Then the minister turned to Tigress.

" and do you Master Tigress, take Po Ping to be your lovely wedded husband? To love and to hold for the rest of your life?" he asked, Tigress took a deep breath and smiled up at her beloved, staring deep into his green eyes.

" I do." she said, the crowd cheered and whistled. Then the crowd started going crazy.

" Kiss her! Kiss her!" they all sang, Po looked at the minister waiting for him to say his last vow.

" you may now kiss the bride." he instructed with a nod and a smile. Po turned to look at his beloved feline and grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger, gently tilting her head up and leaned down at her level pressing his lips to hers. The crowd cheered and clapped their hands. The new married couple broke off and hugged each other tightly smiling at their guest. They glanced over at their friends, Mantis was holding up a tissue wiping his tears, while Monkey blew his nose. Viper smiled widely and wiped a tear. Master Shifu was clapping feeling joyful that his daughter and the Dragon warrior were now officially happy with one another. Then a little white bunny came in with a bouquet of flowers. She shyly walked over to the married couple and blushed, Po and Tigress knelt down at her level with a smile.

" hello little one." Tigress said sweetly, the little girl blushed and bowed to them.

" M-Master Tigress, Dragon Warrior, th-these are for you." she said shyly as she handed them the bouquet. Tigress and Po smiled at her and gave her a small hug.

" this is very generous of you, what's your name sweetie?" Po asked sweetly, the little girl smiled bashfully.

" My- My name's Lien-Hua." she blushed a little. Tigress giggled and stroked her cheek.

" well this an honor little Lien-Hua, thank you so much for these beautiful flowers." she smiled at her.

" I- I wanted to give you a present on your happy day." she blushed a little. " Mama said that weddings are suppose to be the best day for the one's that are in love." she whispered, Tigress and Po chuckled and gave her another small hug.

" your mama is right, thank you again little Lien-Hua." Po whispered to her, the bunny smiled and bowed to them before she left back to her mother. Tigress held the flowers in her arms and looked at her friends, that were huddled up all over the food course. Tigress giggled and looked at her beloved.

" So Dragon Warrior, shall we join the others?" she said sweetly wrapping her arms around the panda's neck, Po chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closely.

" yep, that is if we want to get some noodles before Mantis eats them all." he joked glancing over at the insect that was chugging down his bowl of soup. They both burst out in laughter.

" for a little guy he sure eats a lot." Tigress mumbled, Po couldn't agree more.

" But there is something I want to taste before the noodles." Tigress whispered with a devilish grin, Po looked at her arching an eyebrow.

" and that would be?" he asked clueless, Tigress giggled and pressed her lips to his, moving her lips in a romantic rhythm against her new husband's. Po held her tightly kissing her back, both warriors biting each other's lips with deep and hot passion. Tigress broke off for air, and chuckled.

" You my Dragon Warrior." she giggled. Po smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

" I love you." he whispered, Tigress blushed and let out a wide smile holding on to her lover's fur.

" I love you too." she whispered. Just then Po immediately picked her up bride style catching her by surprise she gasped.

" Po what are you doing?" she asked in disbelief, the panda kissed her forehead, and smirked.

" forget the food for now, this is our day." he grinned and ran over to the sacred Peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom. When they reached their destiny Po sat down at the edge of the cliff, cradling Tigress in his arms. Watching the sunset together.

" this is such a beautiful sight Po." Tigress whispered nuzzling her head on the panda's chest.

" yea, and what make's it awesome-er is having you by my side watching it together." he whispered rubbing the feline's back making her purr.

" you know, I still can't believe you and I are finally married." Tigress chuckled, Po shrugged with a grin.

" hehe, I know. Considering the fact that you totally hated me when I first got here." he chuckled, Tigress wince at the memory.

" don't remind me, I still feel completely idiotic for treating you so harshly." she mumbled, Po kissed her head and tighten his grip on her.

" don't be, that's in the past, I was never mad anyway. But look how everything turned out, we became best friends, fell in love, and now we are each others. Nothing will ever break us apart Tigress." he murmured stroking the feline's cheek. Tigress smiled and slowly nodded in agreement.

" that's all I'm asking for Po, it will be just US and nothing will stand in our way." she whispered snuggling to the panda's chest. Po couldn't agree more with his love. He chuckled.

" did I ever tell you how amazingly beautiful you look in that read dress?" he teased, he knew compliments like these embarrassed her, and that's what he loved. Tigress blushed a deep red.

" Dragon warrior…. Shut up." she giggled. Po chuckled.

" truth be told, you look amazing My princess." he smirked. Tigress giggled.

" and you look rather dashing this evening Prince Charming." she taunted making Po blush in embarrassment.

" not as much as you." he teased. Tigress smiled, then Po stood up with Tigress in his arms. Smirking at her.

" and So the Prince and Princess lived happily ever after?" Po teased making the feline turn a bright red all over her face.

" it would seem so Mighty Dragon Warrior." Tigress commented playing along with their own fantasy. Po pressed his lips to hers and slowly began to walk over to the bunkhouse forgetting the guests at their wedding, not aware of their 4 warrior friend and their grandmaster watching them.

" oh man, there heading to the bunkhouse, and you know what that means." Mantis snickered pointing at the couple walking over to the barracks. Shifu wacked him in the back of the head.

" ow!" Mantis snapped.

" they wouldn't do such a thing!" Shifu snapped letting out a snarl, the others snickered.

" well master I gotta agree with Mantis on this one, after all they are a Married couple now." Crane added, shrugging his shoulders. Shifu's eye began to twitch.

" and you did say they should remain Pure UNTIL they marry, well they're married now, so I guess nothing could stop them." added Monkey. The Grandmaster shook his head composing himself.

" I- (sigh) your right, I did say that didn't I?" he whispered looking in the direction where the happy couple disappeared.

" looks like I will have to start searching for nanny's." he chuckled, after all he wouldn't mind being a grandfather after all.

" Relax Master, you'll be a great grandfather." Viper encouraged wrapping her tail around the red panda. Master Shifu grinned and nodded in agreement.

" I suppose so, we should go and entertain our guests, since the new married couple is quite…'busy'." he suggested, the others nodded in agreement and walked back to the wedding.

**Up with Po and Tigress.**

The two warriors were laying in bed, completely out of breath after what had happened between them. Po held Tigress in his arms and stroked her arms lovingly, Tigress buried her face in the panda's arms and purred softly.

" Looks like we're finally going to make your father's wish come true Dragon Warrior." said Tigress snuggling up on the panda's chest. Po chuckled.

" It would seem so, I hope Shifu will be okay with this." he muttered feeling a little terrified of what Shifu might do. Tigress kissed his cheek.

" it doesn't matter, he said to remain pure until our wedding, we kept our word, he had nothing to snap about." she giggled. Po agreed.

" your right." he chuckled and kissed her passionately on the lips.

" I love you Tigress." Tigress purred and kissed him back.

" I love you too Po." she murmured, Both warriors stayed in each other's arms for the rest of the night, not caring about anything else, this was a moment that is to be treasured for them, nothing could be better then finally being with the one they loved. Each had everything they need to be happy. They had Kung Fu, both achieved Inner Peace, Had a family, Friends that they could count on, and Most of all they had each other, and who knows, maybe in a couple of months they might be surrounded by little Pigress cubs. Nothing could be better then that.

**THE END.**


End file.
